Let the Good Times Roll
by ShadowBloodNinja
Summary: Mara was trying to keep Lexi safe. In their new school, they both face new things. Mara finds the comfort in the greasers, especially their leader while Lexi finds friendship with the timid Pete. As they learn and find relationships, both their pasts come to haunt them, Mara's secrets and Lexi's family. Will they stay at Bullsworth, or get dragged down again? JohnnyVXOC & PeteyKXOC
1. Welcome to Bullshit Academy

_**Let the Good Times Roll**_

_CHAPTER 1_

_Welcome to Bullshit Academy_

* * *

_Summary-Mara was trying to keep Lexi safe. In their new school, they both face new things. Mara finds the comfort in the greasers, especially their leader while Lexi finds friendship with the timid Pete. As they learn and find relationships, both their pasts come to haunt them, Mara's secrets and Lexi's family. Will they stay at Bullsworth, or get dragged down again? JohnnyVXOC & PeteKXOC_

* * *

**Mara's POV**

We sat with an empty silence between us

"You didn't have to come with me, you know." I muttered, breaking the silence. Lexi's big dark blue eyes looked over to me.

"You're the only person I have, I had to come." she mumbled.

"It'd be better if you didn't come, those foster people wanted to take care of you. You could have stayed with them and just let me go. This boarding school doesn't have the best reputation." Lexi gave a cheerful smile.

"It can't be that bad! It's called Bullsworth Academy right?" I snorted.

"Bullworth, I say more like bullshit!" Lexi rolled her eyes.

"Watch your mouth, Mara, it'll get you in trouble again." lectured Lexi. I rolled my eyes.

"Whatever, it's not like I'll last long anyway; I get in more fights than most. I say, I get in a shit load of fights then we get to get out of Bullshit Academy." Lexi, although not fond of the name, stifled a laugh.

"Bullshit Academy? I guess it's better than our last school." I grinned remembering that school. It had been Saint Frances Public High school, I called it Saint Fuckers.

"Bullworth Academy!" called the bus driver making me stand. I grabbed my bag and swung it over my shoulder as Lexi grabbed her suitcase. We left the bus quickly and I looked around the front gates.

"Well this place looks nice." commented Lexi. I snorted.

"You're too optimistic, everything looks nice to you." I muttered.

"You should be less of a pessimist, its better to look on the good side of things!" I shook my head at Lexi but didn't say anything as a woman approached us. She had a formal looking outfit on, like a secretary or something.

"You must be Miss Mara Akuma, and Miss Alexis Hutchark." she nodded as she looked us over, more so at Lexi's small form.

Lexi was a small girl with no figure, she was flat chested, and almost stick thin. But she had cute features, her slightly round face, her big blue innocent eyes, her long dark brown hair that framed her face, her healthily tan yet not too tan skin, and her big smile that barely ever seemed to leave her face. All in all, Lexi was pretty.

Lexi, would get much farther than me in life, if you asked me.

* * *

**Lexi's POV**

Mara's strange red-purple eyes looked the woman that was approaching us over. Mara was my best friend. Had been since we were little, she knew everything about me. When I was six we met on the playground. I was sitting by myself in the corner because of an injury and some kid was making fun of me. Then all of a sudden, a black haired, ghostly pale girl came over and punched the boy right in the face.

"Get out of here! No one wants you!" she had shouted, her eerie eyes flashing dangerously in the light. Then when the boy had run away in fear, she had turned to me. She had her black beanie on her hat then too.

"Names Mara kid, who're you?" she had asked, sitting down next to me.

"I-I'm Alexis." I had stuttered at the demanding question.

"That's such a boring and long name, I'm calling you Lexi, got it? Good. Now what do you say we go teach that bully a lesson?" Mara smirked, and her canine teeth showed. She just had that smirk that always made her teeth seem sharp, and they were. But they were normal.

Snapping from my memory I looked at Mara. She hadn't really changed much. She was still tall, the sixteen year old stood tall at her proud height of 5'7, an impressive feat for the people in our neighborhood. I however, wasn't able to make it that tall; my short 5'1 stature was embarrassing. She also still had her same hair style, and her face was still narrow, her smirk always on her face. Her eyes were always narrowed too and she had a habit of closing her right eye and trying to use her left eye. However she was blind in her left eye, so that didn't turn out well.

"You must be Miss Mara Akuma and Miss Alexis Hutchark." said the woman as she looked at Mara with a frown, then she looked over at me.

Mara didn't exactly look friendly. She had somehow gotten a taste for piercings, I found it impressive that she had a labret, snake bites, two nose piercings, three lip piercings, her tongue pierced, five total on both her eyebrows, and her ears had way too many to count, I think her belly button had one too. She also had a tattoo obsession, I liked the black and red angel wings that took up her entire back, however the black and red dragon that went up her left arm wasn't as cool. Nor was the black rose on the side of her neck.

"Welcome to Bullworth Academy ladies." Upon the schools name the woman threw her arms out wide, before she turned back to us, "I am Ms Danvers, now we must go get you to the head. We mustn't keep Dr Crabblesnitch waiting, he is such a fine man. Such a fine man."

Ms Danvers left us and I looked at Mara who smirked at me.

"I bet she's fucking him." Her brash comment left me slightly red in the face. Only Mara could do that with her random comments.

"Let's go." muttered Mara. She stalked across the grounds towards the main building getting stared at. I followed behind and she glared at anyone who dared look at me twice. Mara was a bit protective of me, my home life before I ran away wasn't the best and I was very timid.

"Bunch of pig headed panty chasers." muttered Mara as she hunched over to hide her chest. I was completely flat chest; I think Mara somehow stole my genes for that. Mara had two watermelons on her chest.

"Lexi," I turned to Mara as we entered the building, "I feel like everyone is fucking staring at my chest." She wasn't too wrong, most of the guys were.

"You're pretty." I commented.

"Don't lie Lexi, you're too innocent for that. It's my job to lie and do the dirty work." replied Mara, denying my compliment.

We reached the principal's office and first, Mr. Crabblesnitch talked to me.

"Your records are very good Miss Hutchark, you're an extremely talented artist I see, and you have not one speck of trouble on your record! It will be good to have you here." Mr. Crabblesnitch read through a paper, most likely my record. He placed it back in a small folder and grabbed a large, fat one.

"Miss Akuma however, needs to learn to keep her nose clean!" I blinked, wondering if I was hearing things. I turned to Mara, who to anyone other than me looked completely stoic, was trying her hardest not to bite out a snarky comment or burst out laughing. She would probably do both had it not been our first day here.

"Let me read some of your offenses Miss Akuma, violence, bullying, cheating, truancy, vandalism, use of weapons, smoking on school grounds, theft, misconduct, foul language, impudence, and the list goes on! I have never seen such a troublemaking young lady such as yourself! While you are here you had better keep your nose clean, or else I will have to clean it for you!" warned Mr. Crabblesnitch. Mara smirked.

"Whatever you say, sir." she mocked.

"Do not talk back girl! You might find yourself a place at the local jail if you don't behave!" Mara rolled her eyes but nodded.

"Now, you two go to the girl's dorm room and change into uniform and unpack. Then you may find someone to bring you around the school grounds." ordered Mr. Crabblesnitch. Mara and I left quickly. That was when Mara burst out laughing.

"Fucking clean my nose. What the hell?" laughed Mara.

"I-I think it was a metaphor." I offered, stuttering while trying to hold in my own laughter.

"Whatever it was, it was stupid. Now let's go and get our room." decided Mara. I followed her obediently.

* * *

**3****RD**** PERSON POV**

The greasers were hanging around the auto shop as usual the day the new students came. None of the greasers cared much for new students seeing as most students didn't care for the shop class and the greasers didn't usually add anyone to their cliché.

"I'm telling you, Johnny should just dump the slut." muttered Peanut to Ricky, the latter nodding.

"I agree man, Lola ain't nothin but trouble. She's already cheating on him." commented Ricky.

"Shuddup before Johnny hears you and we hafta listen to another one of his Lola rants!" snapped Lucky.

"Who knows where he is? We can talk all we want." muttered Lefty.

"Who knows where who is?" asked said boy as Johnny approached. Peanut snorted.

"You deserve that one Lefty." Lefty scowled at Peanut.

"Shuddup."

"Hey, did you hear about the new chicks?" questioned Hal as he joined them.

"What new chicks?" questioned Johnny, he like many of the other greasers hadn't heard because they had skipped.

"The new chicks, they just got here. Ones got boobs the size of watermelons!" replied Hal.

"Then there's the other chick, the smaller one. She's a shy lil'thing. She walked into me on the way to the girls dorm, she almost fainted and barely got a word out in her apology." added Norton as he pulled out a cigarette.

"Man, the other chick almost bit your head off for scaring the lil'one, fucking bark on her is bad, wonder what her bite is?" laughed Vance.

"She's probably bluffin, most chicks do." stated Johnny.

"Nah, this chick was like a demon, reddish eyes and all." muttered Norton.

"Red eyes? I wanna see that, that ain't possible." decided Johnny.

"It's possible, my cousin has red eyes. Something bout her being an albino or somethin." commented Peanut.

"That chick with the pale hair?" questioned Johnny. Peanut nodded.

"Yeah, the one who never takes her shades off." Johnny nodded at the description, knowing who Peanut was talking about.

"I never knew she had red eyes." muttered Johnny.

"Not many do, she hides'em, something bout them being nothin but trouble." recalled Peanut.

"I bet one of us has a class with'em, we should go to get a good look at the new chicks." offered Ricky.

"Do whatever you want." Johnny shrugged as he left. He didn't care about his classes, he was skipping.

'I'm going to go find Lola.' he decided as he left the school grounds.

* * *

**Mara's POV**

The dorm rooms, sucked, ass. My favorite colors were all dark colors, black, dark purple, dark blue, dark red, dark green, and silver. Anything else pissed me off severely. The entire fucking girls dorm was freaking pink.

PINK.

And what was worse was I had a separate room from Lexi. She was thrown in with a tall nerdy girl named Beatrice while I was stuck in a single room since there was no other room in any other rooms. Lovely.

"Your room is big." mumbled Lexi as she watched me scowl at the pink walls.

"That's because there aren't any other beds. Just mine, my closet, my desk, and whatever else is in here." I replied as I hung my clothes up in my closet. Then I pulled out the uniform and scowled at it. I looked over at Lexi, who was already donning the outfit.

It was a white button up collared shirt with a breast pocket that had the BW sewn on it. Then there was a short dark green skirt and a matching tie. Lexi had added knee high socks and the school gave black flats. She also added a green jacket that I believe the school gave us, but I misplaced already.

Lexi looked good in it. Her small figure fit in it well. When I put on the outfit minutes later, my chest was pulling the shirt up and I had to leave the first three buttons undone, and I left the tie out. I also decided to pull on my black hooded sweatshirt to cover my arms and I left slightly ripped black leggings on. I also ignored the flats and wore my boots.

"Well, let's go wander around." I decided. Lexi gave me a small sheepish smile.

"Actually, Beatrice wanted to introduce me to her friends so I was going to go with her…" I gave her a small, real, smile.

"Good, go make some new friends. I'm not the best friend, so make some new good ones." I ordered. Lexi nodded and rushed out as I grabbed my black side bag and left my room after locking it.

I wandered around and learned a few things. One thing was the prefects. They were pretty much guards that were everywhere and they hated everyone. I heard one call me a little demon. And I witnessed them tackle and restrain a kid who had punched another kid.

This school looks interesting, I had decided as I walked along. I liked watching the poor kid get tackled by the large man. I had found it hilarious.

I had a mission though, so I had to stay focused.

First I went to find the auto shop, which was easy. Then, locked away in a small garage that only opened with a key I had, and a key the shop teacher had, was my motorcycle. It was broken from an accident I had with it so I was determined to fix it with the auto shop tools. But I only went to make sure it was there, after locking it up tight again I looked around.

Old school bus, bag of marbles on the floor, bullies… I looked around. Eventually, I grabbed the bag of marbles with a smirk. I quickly looked around for a prefect, finding none I rolled them on the ground under the bully's feet before I took off. I of course watched them slip and slide onto their asses, thoroughly amused by my prank.

"Idiots." I laughed as I watched them get up and finally get away from the marbles. They left the parking lot and I laughed as I stood there. I pocketed the marbles and walked back over to the auto shop. I walked around for a bit until it got bored. Then I left ad found my way to the school gates. I made note of the important land mark. I liked skipping, I need to be able to leave to skip.

Then, I found my way back to the auto shop. I could already see I would frequent the area, it wasn't loud or populated by many. Plus my bike was here, and there was a road to get out so it was another escape route if necessary.

"Hey you!" I turned around to find a boy walking towards me. He had a leather jacket and hair I could tell had been greased from my spot a good bunch of feet away.

"You're that new chick, right?" he asked.

"What's it to you?" I snapped. He laughed.

"Nothin, curious is all. Names Larry but everyone calls me Peanut, you?" he asked.

"Mara." I replied as I eyed the cigarette box he had in his pocket. He noticed and pulled it out.

"Want one?" he offered. I frowned, I was trying to get off the habit for Lexi…. but…

"Eh, one more can't hurt." I decided nodding. Peanut handed me one and I pulled out my own lighter I had for different purposes. As we leaned against the wall, smoking, we talked.

"So you saw the school?" asked Peanut.

"What I could find, don't know my way around yet. And I can't learn shit with no one showing me around." I admitted.

"Well I'll show you around if you want." he offered. I nodded, accepting the offer.

"Thanks, anything I should know?" I asked. He nodded.

"This place has cliques, the nerds, the jocks, the bullies, the preps, and the greasers." he explained. I interrupted him though.

"I'm guessing you're a greaser?" I asked. He nodded with a slight grin.

"How could you tell?" he asked.

"Leather jacket and greased back hair." I replied as I breathed out some smoke.

"Dead giveaways." agreed Peanut.

"So these cliques, I'm guessing they're major things here?" Peanut nodded and began to explain.

Boy was this school interesting.

* * *

**Lexi's POV**

I walked around with Beatrice nervously as she explained to me about the cliques. She was in the nerd clique, and I was able to tell. She had big classes and she just screamed awkward and smart with her looks alone.

"Hey Lexi, do you think I can leave you here and you can get back? I have something I need to do." explained Beatrice. I nodded.

"This is fine, thanks for showing me around." I smiled at her. She nodded and walked off quickly. I watched her walk away and then turned around deciding to try and find the art room; however that ended when I accidentally walked into someone and we both fell back.

"Sorry!" we both squeaked at the same time. Well, I squeaked. He more or less yelped. We stared at each other and I giggled. Sitting in front of me was a boy that wasn't too much taller than me. He had tan skin and dark brown hair with soft chocolate colored eyes. He had a pink shirt on under the blue Bullsworth uniform vest.

"Sorry about that, I'm Lexi." I greeted nervously. He gave a small smile.

"No, it was my fault, I'm sorry. And I'm Pete." he introduced himself. We both got up and I dusted my skirt off.

"So Pete, actually can I call you Petey?" I questioned. Petey nodded. I smiled at him.

"So Petey, sorry for bumping into you. I'm a bit clumsy!" I giggled to emphasize my point. He laughed.

"No, I'm telling you it was my fault; I wasn't looking where I was going." I shook my head.

"Then it was both our faults because neither was I." I laughed. He let out another laugh. Then I remembered where I wanted to go.

"Hey Petey, I'm new here. Where's the art room?" I asked. He smiled.

"I was heading there now, I can show you the way." he offered. I nodded and we walked to the main building. Turns out the art room was upstairs in the corner. When we got in the art teacher, Ms Philips, had greeted us and let us grab supplies and paint or draw. I decided to paint. Petey took the easel next to mine.

"So you like art?" asked Petey. I nodded.

"I love art; it's how I express myself." I admitted quietly. Petey nodded.

"Yeah, it's a good way to express things." he agreed.

"My best friend uses music to show her feelings." I commented.

"That scary girl?" he asked. I blinked as he added, "The one who stomped out of the girl's dorm angrily? Black hair, red-purple eyes?" I laughed.

"Yeah, that's Mara. She has a real bad temper, and she's like a bull. Only she angers at the color pink. The girl's dorm is nothing but pink!" I joked. Petey laughed.

"Maybe that's why she almost ran me over, I guess my pink shirt won't help me in the situation I'm near her." he joked awkwardly. I laughed anyway and he looked relieved.

"Mara is actually really nice when you get to know her, she's just not too friendly looking, or friendly when you first meet." I defended my friend. He nodded.

"I'm sure she is, most people that are mean use it to hide their insecurities." he explained. I nodded, soaking in the knowledge.

So people use anger to hide insecurities? I can remember that!

I spent the rest of the day in the art room with Petey, my new friend. We got along great; we were both shy and slightly awkward. And I learned that Petey walked with a slight limp. I felt bad, but didn't ask if he was hurt because Ms Philips saw me watching his limp and shook her head at me when I gave him a worried glance.

That night when I was ready for bed I sneaked into Mara's empty room. Mara slept horribly, she usually said that insomnia was a bitch. She usually drew and wrote in this black hardcover book she had. It was where she put down her feelings and stuff. I opened it up to the newest entry. It was a diary.

_October 13th_

_Bullworth Academy, the shittiest place on earth. It's full of bullies and idiots. But there were a few ok people, this girl Beatrice was nice to Lexi, and this guy named Peanut seemed ok. We smoked and he showed me around and told me about the cliques. I'm going to keep notes on them._

_Jocks-Stupid, big, tough, love sports, hang out around the gym._

_Bullies-Tough, like to pick on others, usually are all over the school._

_Nerds-Weak, intelligent, Peanut described them as weak but sneaky intelligent bastards, they hang out all over school and in the library._

_Preps-The greasers' enemy. According to Peanut, they're rich inbreeds who live off their family's fortune and they hang out around the Harrington House._

_Greasers-Peanut's clique. Leader is some guy named Johnny Vincent. They hang out around New Coventry and usually stay there or around the auto shop. They like to fix and race bikes and they run New Coventry. They usually skip classes. They're enemies with the preps. _

_That's all for today, oh and one more thing._

_Welcome to Bullshit Academy._

* * *

**AN**

**So how does it look? Good, bad, neutral? Tell me please. Oh, and first i read a fic where the school uniform was black, then one where it was teal, then the boys uniform is blue, and i see people with green uniforms, so i changed the uniform colors like A MILLION times, it is now green, and has blue strips on the tie. Somewhat.**

**For those of you who are a follower of me(And there are a few... like 3 people) i know this isn't Naruto, and i know i usually do Naruto, so forgive me. **

**Anyway, so here are character descirptions, i did my best to make them in the cover pic but the colors didn't like me, neither did the lines.**

**Mara-Long black hair with crimson tips, Red-purple eyes, black beanie, black sweatshirt over uniform, bangs covering left eye, under left bangs a long scar, many piercings, tattoos, black leggins under skirt, pale, black boots.**

**Personality-Stubborn, rude, temperamental, sarcastic.**

**Lexi-Dark brown hair, tan-ish skin, green jacket over uniform, big blue eyes. **

**Personality-Timid, caring, friendly, artistic.**

**Anyway, so this is a Bully fic. I LOVE the game, its so much fun! I love pulling the fire alarm(And i laugh whenever i hear Peanut say "Johnny, a fire!" And once Hall said "You think you got problems? Look at me, i have man boobs!" I swear he said that! He won't say it again though...) and either throwing marbles all over and hiding in my room while watching everyone fall over them multiple times or throwing stink bombs out. Hilarious.**

**I'm a big Johnny Vincent fan, and my friend who created Lexi is a Petey fan, thus how our OCS love interests came to be.**

** That's all, PEACE**


	2. Watch Out for Cafeteria Food

_**Let the Good Times Roll**_

_Chapter 2_

_Watch out for Cafeteria food._

* * *

**Mara's POV**

Let's say the first day of classes, SUCKED. First, I have this stupid drunk English teacher who made us put words together, and he didn't accept my word, shit. It's not my fault that was the only word I could make out of those letters! It was the only word I could focus on because I just love the word. Shit is a word, I say it should count!

Then lunch came and Peanut decided to bring me over to the empty greasers table, Lexi went with Beatrice to the nerd table. But that wasn't the problem. I actually liked that Lexi was finding new friends.

The problem was the food.

"Is this crap even edible?" I asked in disbelief as I looked down at the green….goop. If it were red, I'd be afraid it was the blob because I swear I saw it twitch!

"I wouldn't try it if I were you." replied Peanut as he grabbed an apple from the basket, "Most of us live on the food from town, and the fruit." I nodded as I grabbed an apple as well. Then I pushed my tray away from me to the other end of the table, to avoid any blob accidents. It was a precaution I just had to take.

"So Mara, what are you interested in?" questioned Peanut as he bit into his apple. I shrugged.

"I like music, bikes, art, hate a lot of things really. I guess I like fighting too, and pranking. I'm just not much of a girly person either." I answered.

"Really?" asked Peanut, "You like bikes?" I nodded with a small smile.

"Mine's in one of the locked garages at the auto shop. I had an accident with it so I have to fix it." Peanut grinned.

"Need help? Me and the other greasers usually hang out round there and I doubt anyone would mind givin a hand." offered Peanut. I shrugged.

"Whatever you guys want, I'm probably going to spend most of my time either in the music room or the auto shop," then I winked at my next comment, "Or in town while skipping." Peanut laughed.

"What classes are you gonna skip? If you have Mr. Hattrick, skip him. He's the math teacher and he's an asshole." commented Peanut. I nodded.

"I'd have skipped math either way, fucking hate it." Peanut suddenly burst out laughing.

"I'd never think I'd hear a girl say fuck so casually." he snort trying to keep himself from laughing.

"What are you on?" I asked, before smirking and adding, "And why aren't you sharing?" Peanut shook his head as he stopped laughing.

"I think someone drugged you." I stated when he had finally stopped laughing.

"Must have." he muttered as someone came up behind me. I had like a sixth sense for things like that, when someone was behind me or looking at me I could tell.

"Peanut, what're you doing in the cafeteria?" Peanut grinned at the person behind me, making me turn around.

The boy standing behind me was quite tall, easily towering over me by a few inches, and he had greased dark brown hair, slightly tanned skin, and a leather jacket making me identify him as a greaser.

"Hey Johnny." greeted Peanut. Ah yes, this was the greaser clique leader. Johnny Vincent I think his name was. Johnny pulled out the chair next to mine and sat down as Peanut added, "I'm just showing Mara round and stuff."

"I'm Johnny." Johnny introduced himself to me with a nod.

"Mara." I replied.

"Wanna head over to the auto shop now so I can see your bike?" asked Peanut. I nodded.

"Yeah, and then we won't have to dodge prefects." I agreed.

"You're going to the auto shop?" questioned Johnny. I nodded.

"I'm coming with you." he decided. When we left I walked a bit behind the boys, so I could listen in on their conversation.

"What are you even doing in school?" Peanut asked in a whisper.

"Looking for Lola, I wanna know if it's true." muttered Johnny.

"I dunno if you really wanna know Johnny." replied Peanut with a small shake of his head.

"I wanna know if my girl is really a slut." snapped Johnny quietly.

"If it makes you feel better, there are pleny of chicks out there." tried Peanut.

"Shuddup." muttered Johnny as we came to the auto shop. I pulled the key which I kept on a chain around my neck out and unlocked the door. I pushed the garage up and smiled in at my bike while the two greasers behind me stared in shock.

"I have a feeling that you were talking about bikes and not motorbikes." I laughed as I walked over to my black motorcycle. Johnny, the first to snap out of his shock, followed and he looked at the problem. Most of the parts were a bit damaged and were taken apart, most were in the large box next to it. Then the paint was scratched and the front was busted showing it had gotten like this in a head on collision.

"How did this happen?" asked Johnny.

"Accident." I replied vaguely.

"What happened in the accident? The driver's gotta be dead!" I laughed at Peanut when he said that.

"Nope, I'm standing right here. Although my leg was messed up for awhile, and my arm can bend in a real interesting way now, I was perfectly fine after the crash."I explained.

"Bullshit, that ain't gotta chance of happening. The bike has too much damage for you, or the driver, to have gotten away so easily." disagreed Johnny.

"Well it happened, I'm alive aren't I? Now unless you know how to fix this, get out."

That was how I ended up getting two greasers to help me out with my bike.

* * *

**Lexi's POV**

The nerds were…. ok. I mean they really only talked about smart people things and some roll playing game. They tried to get me to join them as a nerd, but I denied and decided to stay neutral until I saw what Mara joined. I'd probably join with her, as long as she didn't join the bullies. Or the jocks since I'm not very athletic. And I doubt the preps would take her, and she wouldn't want to be a nerd. So she could either be a jock, a greaser, or a bully. None sounded every appealing in all honesty.

I met the only girl greaser today. Lola Lombardi. The only things I want to say about her is tramp, slut, and bitch. She was pretty, yes, but I knew she was the leader's girlfriend. And I saw her hook up with some prep guy. And since no one cared, and I think everyone knew she was the greasers leaders girlfriend, I think this was a normal occurrence. So yes, she's most likely a slut.

But now the bitch part. I had been walking with Petey and we had been having a nice conversation on the art class we had together when she comes over with a prep hanging all over her. Now she probably didn't originally plan this since Petey and I weren't known around the school and she got nothing out of it.

The boy on her arm, I think his name was Gord or something, accidentally led her into me and Petey. Both of us fell over and Lola gave me the evil eye.

"Watch it!" she snapped as she stood up.

"Ugh, think they're so popular, other girls, think they can just walk all over me!" muttered Lola, turning to me.

"Who do you think you are, trying to walk all over me? I won't allow it!" she pushed me as I stood up and I fell over again.

"Hey Lola, Lexi didn't mean to, we didn't see you…" Petey tried to defend me quietly.

"Shut up!" shouted Lola. I frowned.

"Don't be a… a… a bitch!" I mumbled shyly. She turned on me.

"What the hell did you just call me?!" The prep she was with, Gord, grabbed her hand quickly.

"Leave the paupers alone, come with me and we'll buy you new clothes to replace the ones they ruined." With promise of new things, Lola and Gord left. But Lola still sent me a dirty look. Then she just brushed it off and put all her attention on Gord.

"That's Lola." said Petey before adding, "She's Johnny Vincent's girlfriend, she's not very loyal as you can see."

"Yeah, does he know? It seems like everyone knows…" Petey shrugged as we continued on.

"Johnny is very…. paranoid. He also has a very high temper, the reason the greasers and preps hate each other is probably Lola actually." explained Petey. I nodded.

"I see, that fits." Petey nodded.

"No offense, but your friend Mara reminds me of Johnny kind of…" I shrugged.

"Mara is, I think she, its, ugh!" I threw my hands up at Petey watched me with concern.

"Mara, when we were kids used to get very violent and someone would restrain her and bring her to the nurse, and she would be very calm after the trip. I think she's on meds, but I don't really know. Mara is my best friend, and I know her, but there are still secrets that she won't tell me. She isn't very trusting, even to me." I rambled as I sat down on a bench and sighed.

"You think she's on meds? My friend Gary takes medicine for his ADD, is it something like that?" questioned Petey. I shrugged.

"I don't know, but I wish I did so I could stop worrying."

* * *

**Mara's POV**

I sneezed loudly, almost knocking myself over. Johnny looked over at me.

"Someone must be talking bout you." he commented. I shrugged.

"Maybe, but let's focus on this." I ordered. Johnny sighed and leaned back against the wall, crossing his arms behind his head. I stood up from my squatting position and joined him against the wall. Peanut had left saying he had to go do something and he'd be back later. It was weird being left with Johnny, we were both stubborn, and we both had huge tempers. So far, we had been in three arguments that left one of us on the floor from either a tackle or a punch.

"This is tiring." stated Johnny. I stretched my left arm out, cracking the bones loudly.

"It is, you can leave if you want." I offered. Johnny shook his head.

"Nah, lunch is almost over and class will begin, don't wanna get caught and thrown in. And it's interesting to work on a motorcycle, it's not usual for us to get the chance to work on one." explained Johnny. I nodded.

"Yeah, let's take a break." I yawned to emphasize I wanted a break, and because I was tired.

"So what do you think about the school?" questioned Johnny.

"My first impression was, and I quote, 'Bullworth, more like bullshit!' and that is still my impression." Johnny snorted, trying to hold back from laughing.

"Bullshit? That's a good one." I shrugged.

"Whatever." We sat in silence as I closed my eyes and leaned my head against the cold stone wall. Finally, Johnny broke the silence again.

"Would you prefer where you were before this?" I thought about it. Flashes of memories went through my head. Most of them bad.

"I wouldn't, but I'd send Lexi back. This place sucks, and she's innocent. Plus she had a pair of foster parents willing to take her." I explained. Johnny nodded.

"What about you? Parents? Foster family?" asked Johnny. I scowled thinking about my dad, but that lessened when I thought of my mom.

"You've already asked two questions, my turn, I heard you have a girlfriend. I also heard she was a slut, what's up with that?" I asked bluntly, trying to get him riled up so we could get off the questions. However Johnny surprised me by merely frowning.

"I don't know if it's true, whether it ain't, or it is and I don't want to believe it. Either way, I love her." I nodded at him.

"Love is a fickle thing, you think you have it then its ripped from your hands." I commented. Johnny blinked, before smirking.

"My turn, how'd this bike get so messed up?" Another question I didn't want to answer, at least we got away from my parents.

"An accident." I replied vaguely.

"Details." ordered Johnny. I sighed.

"I guess, well, I was driving, and I couldn't stop. So I crashed into a train, and…."

Flashbacks poured through my brain.

_**0o0o0o0o0o0oo0o0o0o0o0(I think the line thingy is bugged, IT WON'T FREAKING SHOW UP!)0o0o0o0o00o**_

* * *

_Me, swearing, a loud crashing noise, then pain that clouded my vision._

"_Call an ambulance!"_

_Sirens, what felt like years later._

_Beeping._

"_She's crashing, stabilize her!"_

"_Mara, please be ok…. Please!"_

**_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0 o0_**

* * *

I was shaken from my memories as I shook my head. I was lying to Johnny really, there was so much more to the story than just me driving and crashing.

"My turn," Johnny didn't push me, "What about your family?" Johnny stayed quiet. I stayed quiet.

"Why don't we stop playing?" I suggested.

"Good idea." agreed Johnny.

Soon, Johnny and I decided to leave. We separated, Johnny leaving school grounds and me heading to hang out in the music room since classes had ended.

I picked up a guitar in the music room and absently strummed as I thought about everything.

Coming to Bullshit, meeting Peanut, Lexi getting new friends, my past, Lexi's past. All that shit.

My music changed with my feelings, neutral, happy-ish, happy-ish, mad, sad, then it varied as I thought of other things. When I stopped, I stopped because of someone behind me. Clapping confirmed my sixth sense.

"Bravo, Mara right?" I turned around to find a boy somewhat around my height standing there. I stared at the scar he had that went under his eye from above his eyebrow. He also had brown eyes and hair.

"Yeah, who're you?" I snapped.

"I'm Gary, Gary Smith." he introduced himself, holding out his hand. I stared at it until he withdrew it.

"So what'd you want?" I asked.

"Nothing, I just heard you playing and had to come in to see, you play long?" My eye twitched, but I nodded.

"Since I was a kid, I picked it up and liked it." I stated as I sat back down; Gary sat across from me on a stool he pulled over. I hope he didn't see through the cover I was using to hide the real truth. It hurt to think of her.

"So what clique are you going to join? Seems like you're cozy with the greasers, and your little friend the nerds." questioned Gary, getting off the target of music.

"I ain't joining any cliques, I find cliques stupid, and if Lexi wants to be a nerd, who am I to stop her?" I snapped, sounding somewhat like a greaser because of my use of 'ain't'. He nodded.

"Well I hope we can find time to chat again, friend." he stood and walked away. I shook my head and left, hoping to go for a smoke to clear my head. I reached the front gates and walked away from the school so no prefects could see me.

I lit my cigarette and took a deep drag.

"What'd you do to get Johnny all pissed off?" asked Peanut, coming up from behind me. I shrugged.

"We had three fights, then he starts asking questions, so I asked back. Probably one of the questions." Peanut shrugged in response while lighting his cigarette. He took it from his mouth after putting his lighter away.

"Whatever it was, he's drinking it away. He's having a hell of a hangover tomorrow." I laughed at Peanut.

"Shit, if I didn't try to stay away from drinking I'd be doing that too."I muttered. Peanut laughed at me now.

"You look lost, need advice or somethin?" I shook my head.

"Nah, this kid Gary shook me up a bit. He asked a question I didn't like." Peanut frowned.

"The sociopath? Stay away from Gary, he takes meds and has been in Happy Volts Asylum before. He ain't good." warned Peanut. I nodded.

"Figured that, although he seems interesting, like a puzzle." Peanut shrugged.

"Well stay away from him." he said again as we both dropped our cigarettes and stepped on them before I headed to my dorm room.

So Gary, a sociopath? He seemed pretty calm and normal to me, although you can never tell just by looks.

* * *

**Lexi's POV**

I snuck into Mara's room again. This time, she was in the shower. Of course today was good for me. Other than Lola being a bitch.

Petey and I had math together, of course our math teacher, Mr. Hattrick, hates everyone and gives complicated dittos I had to have Petey help me with. Then however Petey and I went out on the town for dinner since the cafeteria food was not edible. I turned green at the sight of it. At least it wasn't red, then I'd fear the moving blob. Turns out Petey really likes Mexican food, so we got tacos. I was a fan of tacos too, however I loved chicken. Petey said it could be my choice next time.

Anyway, now to Mara's journal. In it was a picture, then an entry of words on the back.

The picture was one she used to draw to describe her nightmares. Fire was the background, and there was a black motorcycle I could tell was hers. It was destroyed. On the floor was an impression of a person with red, most likely representing that person was the driver and was in pain. However, in the background was a train. On the train, was what looked like people from a gang, you know big scary, covered in tattoos? Maybe they were just random scary looking people like Mara.

I never understood Mara's nightmare. It was one reason she was always up, that and she just had insomnia. But I never knew what brought it on, it came on after a mysterious accident she had. She was on her motorcycle when she couldn't stop the breaks, then she hit the side of a train because she couldn't stop. She was sent flying and she broke her left leg, almost got brain damage, and pulled her left arm from its place so bad that now her left arm is a bit messed up. After the accident, we left that town, and my parents behind.

I turned to Mara's journal to read the entry.

* * *

_October 14th_

_Classes sucked today. The English teacher made us put words together with letters he had. I put in 'shit' and he denied it! It is a word, but he didn't accept it and I barely passed._

_But that's not important._

_First, today I met the greaser 'king' Johnny Vincent. Here's what I have on him_

_Johnny Vincent-Leader of the greasers, girlfriend is a slut who cheats on him, he is temperamental and stubborn. And he doesn't like talking about his family life. He likes bikes. He has dark brown hair, dark eyes, somewhat tan skin, and has the usual greaser leather jacket and greased back hair._

_Now let us do Peanut._

_Peanut "Larry" Romano- He's cool in my book. He's best friends with Johnny, and he doesn't like Lola and Johnny together because she's a cheater. He likes smoking and working o bikes. Usual greased back hair which is a few shades lighter of a brown than Johnny's, and he also has dark eyes and somewhat tanned skin. Also has the usual leather jacket, only his is in brown._

_So today, I got into three fights with Johnny after Peanut left us to do something. Then we played a question game, he tried asking about my family and my bike. I lied to him about the bike, didn't want anyone to know the truth, and then I got us away from my family. _

_Then I met Gary._

_Gary- Brown hair, hyper. Has ADD. Peanut describes him as a sociopath and that I should beware of him. He's somewhat shorter than me, but not by much. He also seems like an interesting character, and he approached me for no reason. I was playing guitar softly, he couldn't have heard me. So that leads me to believe Gary had a different goal._

_Note-Watch out for the sociopath._

_And finally, one more thing._

_Watch out for cafeteria food._

* * *

**AN**

**So chapter two, now for me to adress the two reviewers from my last chapter. Both guests.**

** Thank you guest1 for saying this story is good. And thank you I3fanfiction(Guest I think) for pointing out my misspelling of Bullworth, i thought it was Bullsworth because of Bullshit probably. Either way, i went back and redid it. Thank you for taking the time to point that out.**

**Anyway, onto more matters,, how was this chapter? How is the story so far? And most importantly, how do you like the title cover?**

**And lasty, THOSE FREAKING LINES! They hate me, i swear! They never show up, so i have to use 0o0o0o's to do it, ugh. I think its bugged or glitched or whatever term is right in that situation.**

**Yours truly, ShadowBloodNinja~ :P**


	3. Halloween Isn't So Bad

_**Let the Good Times Roll **_

_Chapter 3_

_Halloween isn't so bad_

* * *

**Lexi's POV**

Petey was probably my next closest friend, other than Mara. In the two and a half weeks since we had gotten to the school, I learned Petey and I were really similar. We both were timid, we both didn't really fit into any of the cliques, we both loved art, we were both good at art, and so much more! I also learned Petey had an interest in swimming; he liked watching the TV in the boys dorm. Petey usually brought me in to watch it with him even though I had no idea what was going on in swimming.

Please, I'm an artist, not an athlete.

But then, Jimmy came. He came a week after Mara and I, and boy was he annoying. Petey was his 'friend' and Jimmy wasn't very nice. He was crude, trying to get me to kiss him after only a few meetings, and I heard him talking about Mara's boobs.

Had Mara heard, Jimmy would have lost the ability to have children. Luckily, Mara was across the school at the time.

But yes, Jimmy wasn't nice. He was always so blunt, sarcastic, and said mean things. He even called Petey a dork! Then he told me I was flat, to which I smacked him and got to watch as a prefect chased him for harassing me. That is why, girls rule.

Then Jimmy seemed to want to get me and Petey to stop being friends. Telling me I was too good for Petey, telling Petey that I deserved better, telling us that we should just stop talking, then Jimmy tried actual plans! He tried to get Mara in on it, Jimmy was knocked out and hung upside down from the boys dorm roof in just his underwear faster than you could say "Oh shit!" and I bet that was what Jimmy said when he woke up. Mara wasn't even seen doing it, although I suspect she had some help.

That help in the form of a greaser with the name of a nut.

Halloween came really fast.

I already had my costume, since I wasn't very tall nor did I have a figure, I managed to get a kids costume that fit fine. I was a blue crayon. And it wasn't that sexy outfit either where you had the short dress, boobs hanging out and stuff like that. Mara told me she wasn't dressing up, but Mara probably would anyway. And she usually did impressive costumes that made her look dead, or evil. Usually pretty scary.

It was on the day before Halloween that I decided to enroll Mara's help. Jimmy was out of control, planting bras that were too big for me in Petey's things trying to make them look like mine, which was embarrassing for BOTH of us, putting embarrassing pictures of Petey in my room, how he got in I don't know, and more! I was sick of it! So I needed to bring in the big guns, the ultimate weapon. Mara.

I went to the auto shop where Mara usually was. She liked hanging around Peanut and the greasers because they were violent and she got a laugh when they beat someone up, and there were usually marbles around that Mara usually grabbed and threw on the floor to watch everyone trip.

"The most fucking awesome thing I've ever seen, I crack up every time. It never gets old. Especially when they do it more than once." Mara had told me one day when I asked what she was doing with the marbles. I had found it somewhat funny, but I was more concerned for the person who fell and got hurt. Mara was too stone hearted to care about that.

When I entered the auto shop I got a few looks from the greasers but when I went up to Mara, she shot them evil glares that had them look away, except for Peanut who she was talking to.

Mara wasn't looking good. Her showing eye had a bag under it and her eye was shut more than usual. She was paler than usual, which was a feat, and her hair was messier than usual. Her bangs were messy, although they still covered her left eye. And her long hair still was pin straight, but it tangled a bit. Her clothes were also slightly messy, she had her buttons uneven and her sweatshirt was falling off. Her skirt was fine, but her leggings had a lot of tears that didn't belong in them, most likely from her acting clumsy. And her boots were untied.

"You really don't look good Mara." muttered Peanut looking at me with a worried glance as I approached. I frowned, sharing his concern.

"Mara, you should go take a rest. You look tired, and sick." I commented.

"I'm fine, stop being such babies. If I really needed rest I'd be unconscious on the floor." replied Mara, giving us the evil eye.

"We ain't being babies Mara, you really don't look so hot." tried a dark haired boy from behind Peanut.

"Ah, shut up Johnny, I'm fine." snapped Mara.

So that was Johnny Vincent, I suppose I should have recognized him from Mara's journal.

"No you ain't, get your ass to the nurse!" ordered Johnny.

"I'm not a greaser, so I'm not listening to you!" yelled Mara.

"Go to the freaking dorm and sleep!" I exclaimed.

"Make me!" challenged Mara.

"You asked for it." stated Johnny, approaching her with Peanut. With the help of Peanut, Mara was pulled over Johnny's shoulder and soon they were walking away with Mara banging on Johnny's back while demanding to be put down.

"Ey, you go on to class, Mara ain't going to be too much trouble, and the bells bout to ring." Peanut ordered me.

"But how will you get into the girls dorm?" I asked meekly.

"We'll find a way in, what room's Mara's?" asked Johnny.

"Um, she has the one that has only one bed, it's the one next to the showers." I explained.

"Got it." And with that, the greasers left with Mara loudly swearing. When the bell rang I headed to class worriedly. I would have to ask Petey his opinion.

* * *

**3****RD**** PERSON POV**

Mara wasn't as much trouble as Johnny had thought. Her swings were weak and she was slowly quieting down. Although, he realized it was probably because she was tired.

"I don't think she's gonna go to sleep without a fight." muttered Peanut as they avoided being seen by everyone. It would be embarrassing for the greasers and Mara after all.

"Yeah, head to the nurse and steal a sleeping pill or somethin." ordered Johnny while nodding his head in agreement.

"You can take her?" questioned Peanut, nodding his head towards Mara who had started thrashing her legs around.

"Yeah, now go. And don't be seen." commanded Johnny. Peanut nodded and jogged away while Johnny continued on.

"You don't care if I get any sleep," Mara muttered bitterly, catching Johnny's attention, "You just want me out of the auto shop so everyone can focus." Johnny frowned as he continued walking.

"I care, somewhat, you've grown on me I guess, to the point I don't hate you. But that ain't no reason for you to accuse me of not caring." replied Johnny.

"No one really cares, maybe Peanut, and Lexi cares. But that's it." spat Mara.

"Your parents probably do." Mara chuckled bitterly at Johnny's remark.

"No one cares for me, no one." Johnny stopped when he reached the girls dorm.

"You just said Lexi and Peanut care." he remarked.

"Yeah, well not for long. I'm surprised Lexi's stuck around for so long, most get tired of me. Peanut will, you'll see." murmured Mara as she stopped thrashing.

'She must be delirious or somethin from her lack of sleep,' decided Johnny as he looked around the girls dorm for a way to sneak in, 'How can I get in?'

Eventually, after circling the dorm, he found something he could climb on the side. There came his next problem, how was he going to get up with Mara? Eventually, he managed to maneuver her piggyback style and he climbed up with Mara holding on, preferring to be brought up rather than fall off.

When Johnny got inside Mara tried to escape, but Johnny caught her and threw her over his shoulder again.

"You're annoying." she muttered as he walked down the attic stairs and waited for the dorm manager to leave the second floor. He carefully made his way down the hall into Mara's room and dropped her on her bed. He closed her door and leaned against it, waiting for Peanut.

Meanwhile, Peanut had his own problems. The nurse had a locked cabinet to keep any students who wanted to steal the pills out. Peanut, wanting to steal sleeping pills, was no exception.

'Shit. How am I going to do this?' he wondered. The nurse was also in there, however she was asleep, she wasn't a very heavy sleeper so the slightest noise could wake her. Peanut paced back and forth until the new boy walked past.

"Hey!" Peanut called out to the shorter boy. Jimmy turned around and raised an eyebrow. The greasers usually didn't say anything to him.

"Yeah?" asked Jimmy, walking over as Peanut looked around for prefects.

"Do you know how I can get the pills from the nurses cabinet? Its locked." explained Peanut. Jimmy shrugged.

"I don't know, maybe I can tell you something if you do something for me." Jimmy smirked.

"What do you want, cash?" questioned Peanut.

"No, tell Mara to keep her little friend away from Pete." ordered Jimmy.

"I'll tell her, doesn't mean she'll listen." stated Peanut.

"Deal." agreed Jimmy, "Pull the fire alarm, the watch for the nurse to leave, when she does go in, break open the cabinet, take the pills, and leave without a trace." Peanut felt slightly stupid as jimmy walked away, he really hadn't thought of such an easy plan? Peanut was smart and usually came up with some of the greasers plans, he really felt stupid for not coming up with something so simple.

Peanut waited for the prefects to leave the area with the fire alarm before he pulled it. When he did, he sped over to where the nurses office was and waited for her to leave while he blended in with the other students that were trying to leave the school. When the nurse had left, Peanut sidled over to the door and slid in.

'Success.' Peanut smirked as he walked over to the cabinet and elbowed the glass, successfully shattering it. He looked for the sleeping pills and as he grabbed them, he noticed the pill bottle next to it. More specifically, the name on it.

Mara Akuma.

Peanut stared at it for a moment before turning to leave before the nurse got back. He left the building with the crowd of students. Then he made his way over to the girl's dorm where he found the way up. He climbed up quickly so no one saw him and he made his way to Mara's room. He knocked twice, and Johnny let him in.

"What was up with the fire alarm?" questioned Johnny. Peanut grinned.

"Distraction so I could get the pills." explained Peanut as he held out the bottle.

"Ok, so how do we get her to swallow them?" asked Johnny, nodding in Mara's direction.

Oh… this was not going to go well, decided the greasers.

Meanwhile, Lexi and Petey were just returning to class from the fire alarm ringing.

"I wonder what happened?" wondered Lexi.

"Someone probably pulled the alarm, it happens a lot." replied Petey.

"Oh…. trailed Lexi.

"Yeah, but we're probably not going to do much for the rest of the period because Ms. Peters probably won't make us do anything else after the fire alarm being pulled." explained Petey.

"Oh, so we can talk the rest of the period?" she asked. Petey nodded as someone sat next to them.

"Hey Pete." Lexi frowned on the inside.

'Jimmy.'

"Hey Jimmy." greeted Petey.

"Hi." added Lexi.

"So what're you two doing?" asked Jimmy.

"Talking." asked Petey.

"What about?" questioned Jimmy.

"Art." replied Lexi bluntly before she turned to Petey.

"So Petey, what do you think about the art project we're doing?" asked Lexi to prove her point. Petey, going along with it, smiled.

"It's nice, I like drawing still life." commented Petey.

"So what are you two being for Halloween?" asked Jimmy, trying to steer the conversation away from art.

"I'd rather not say, Gary got me my costume." muttered Petey with a blush heavy on his face.

"I'm being a crayon." Lexi gave Jimmy a fake smile.

'I just realized that being mean to someone you really don't like is easy! I wonder how Mara is always so mean…. maybe she hates everyone?' thought Lexi.

"I'm being a skeleton." added Jimmy. Petey nodded, Lexi following soon after.

"Hey, where's that scary girl, Mara? She's supposed to be in a few of my classes but she wasn't." asked Jimmy. Lexi sighed.

"She's sick, so she's been skipping." she explained. Jimmy nodded as a new idea came in his head.

"I heard that Johnny is cheating on Lola with her." he said casually. Of course this wasn't true, but it would be best if he got Lexi riled up, show Petey that Lexi was more of a friend to Mara.

"No, he isn't, I saw him and Mara today, they get along like water and oil." disagreed Lexi, narrowing her eyes, "I think you're lying."

"Why would I lie? What would I get out of lying?" asked Jimmy.

"Yeah Lexi, Jimmy wouldn't lie." Petey muttered, trying to stop the tension.

"Whatever, but Mara isn't involved with Johnny. She refuses to get involved with anyone, she's tough to crack in that way." explained Lexi.

"Whatever." muttered Jimmy.

"Are you sure? I bet Mara wouldn't say no to the greaser leader…." trailed Petey.

"I'm Mara's best friend, since we were kids, I would know if that happened. I know Mara; she isn't the person who would have someone cheat. She would probably knock out Johnny if he made a move on her while in a relationship." snapped Lexi, then she recoiled back from the sudden anger in her voice.

"Sounds like you really care about Mara…" mumbled Petey. Lexi smiled at him, he gave her a small smile back.

"Mara's been my best friend since we were little, even if we're opposites. She's always taken care of me, when I ran away she let me live with her, when she got hurt, she left the hospital with a messed up arm and broken leg because they were going to take me back to my parents. When someone bullied me, Mara beat the crap out of them." explained Lexi, "She's my sister, we're not related but that's how close we are."

"And Mara knows this?" asked Jimmy, "She knows that you're so… dependant on her?"

"Mara would do anything for me; she was almost shot once to protect me. She's not very trusting, and she's not easy to befriend, but once you do she'd die for you." state Lexi with a glare, "She knows everything about me too. She can tell you everything about me, whether it's my favorite color, or the last thing I cried over."

"And what was the last thing you cried over?" asked jimmy, Petey looked unsure.

"Jimmy…. I don't think Lexi appreciates that question…" he muttered.

"Shut up Pete." snapped Jimmy as he looked to Lexi. Lexi gave him a 'Come at me bro!' face.

"I cried…." Lexi trailed, thinking, "I cried tears of joy when I learned that someone wanted to adopt me."

"Then why are you here at this crappy school?" asked Jimmy, Petey was curious to know this too.

"Um, no one wanted Mara so they sent her here… I didn't want to lose Mara since she was basically my sister, so I begged to come here with her." explained Lexi with her smile lowering slightly.

"I see, well see you." said Jimmy as he stood. That was when the bell ring.

'Just you wait Jimmy Hopkins, you're going to get it when Mara is ready.' thought Lexi with a grin that scared Petey slightly.

With Johnny and Peanut, they somehow managed to hold Mara down and force her to take the pills.

"Hey, how much did we even give her?" asked Johnny. Peanut looked at the bottle, then whistled.

"She ain't getting up for awhile; we gave her enough to knock out an elephant." laughed Peanut.

"Is that even safe?" asked Johnny. Peanut shrugged.

"If it ain't, we have a problem." he replied. Both boys looked at Mara, who was sleeping on her bed.

"Let's hope it ain't a problem." decided Johnny as the two boys left the dorm.

* * *

**Lexi's POV**

Halloween came fast, we had no classes so I dressed myself in my costume first thing. Then, I went to check on Mara who was sleeping like the dead when I tried waking her the night before.

She was still unconscious but she looked a lot better. Her eyes no longer had bags and she was less pale. I hoped she would wake up for Halloween. I wrote her a note in case I couldn't wake her up.

I was worried that this Halloween was going to be bad. Jimmy was trying to ruin Petey and I's friendship, Mara was unconscious, and Bullworth was full of bullies that were pranking everyone!

After I left Mara I left the dorm to find no prefects, as they were at a party, and pranks going on everywhere. I avoided the fireworks after seeing one blow up on a few kids, and I ran away whenever I saw something green in anyone's hand. I also watched my feet for marbles and kept check my back for kick me signs.

Of course I didn't see Jimmy. So when he came flying at me on a skateboard, throwing powder at me, I couldn't dodge. Unfortunately, it was itching powder. And I'm allergic to a chemical in itching power. Everyone around learned this when after I started scratching I started to blow up and I gasped for air because I couldn't breathe.

Luckily, a girl in a witch costume brought me to the nurse where she stabbed me with this needle thing for allergic reactions. I stayed in there until the swelling went down and I wasn't red anymore. It took a good amount of the day too.

Then I walked to the boys' dorm, where I found Petey stuck in a trashcan, in a pink bunny suit. I stared. And stared. And stared.

"Stop staring!" yelped Petey upon noticing me.

"S-sorry," I stuttered trying to hold in my laughter, "But w-why are you a p-pink b-bun-bunny?" Then I couldn't help it, I burst out laughing.

"Can you stop laughing and help me out please?" begged Petey. I grabbed his arm and pulled him out after a lot of effort.

Then Jimmy came. And Gary.

"C'mon femme-boy, Lexi, we're going pranking." ordered Gary. I decide to just go with it.

* * *

**Mara's POV**

When my eyes opened I was dizzy. I blinked a few times, then realized that I had woken up.

"Assholes." I muttered looking around. My room was tidier than usual, showing Lexi had come in. Then there was a note on my forehead.

_Mara, _

_Its Halloween! I'm going to go with Petey since you're unconscious, don't be mad at Peanut and Johnny. They were only trying to help. Hope you feel better :)_

_-Lexi-_

I snorted. They had knocked me out for a day? They must have been using a horse tranquilizer or something, even sleeping pills usually only had about two hours of effect on me. Although I do remember them shoving a lot of pills in my mouth…

Were they trying to kill me? Sure hope not. I don't need more people after my life. I have enough enemies as it is.

"Halloween, how this annoys me. I have to get in costume don't I?" I muttered as I dropped to my hands and knees and pulled out a box from under my bed. In it was my Halloween costume.

After putting it on, I observed myself in the mirror.

My beanie was on my bed and my hair was free. My bangs now were on the side behind my ear showing my entire face. I was blind in my left eye because of a scar that ran from my hairline, down across my left eye, and then down to under my cheek. However my blindness didn't completely handicap me on that side because of my excellent hearing and sixth sense.

Then I stole a black dress from one of the other girls. It was short and went to about mid thigh and it was strapless. I added a fishnet shirt I had and my black fancy gloves. Then I had knee high buckled boots and I had fishnet tights. I also had fake black angel wings. I added some fake blood from the corners of my mouth, under my eyes that trailed down my cheeks. I ripped the stomach of the dress and did amazing art to make it look like a hole in my stomach, then I put more fake blood and voila! A badass bloody angel.

Of Hell.

I walked down the stairs, getting a few stares and a disapproving gaze from Ms Peabody. Then I left and sighed. Lexi could be anywhere, I decided to go find the greasers since they were interesting and I was too lazy to look for Lexi. It was easier to just go to the auto shop.

Upon reaching the auto shop I found the greasers. I laughed at I approached them.

Lucky had a pumpkin head, Vance a pirate costume, Hal was a giant cheeseburger, Lefty hadn't dressed up, Norton was an army general, and Ricky was a ghost. I mainly laughed at the first three; however Peanut and Johnny made me laugh too. Peanut was fucking Elvis, I had laughed and pointed at him after doing the same to Hal, Lucky, and Vance. Then Johnny wasn't as funny, he was the grim reaper. I still laughed though because his expression was hilarious.

"No wonder you guys are hiding over here, you look ridiculous!" I laughed as a few of the greasers glared at me.

"Well, you're not afraid to go out in public," sighed Ricky, "You, your chest, and your costume could kill someone from how sexy it is." I stopped laughing and glared at Ricky.

"Shut up!" I barked, my facing gaining a slight pink tint because of the chest remark.

"Wait until you see the grim reapers girlfriend." snickered Peanut.

"Didn't Lola want to be a tigress and get you to be tiger originally?" asked Norton with a smirk.

"Shuddup!" barked Johnny. Norton just smirked. I laughed, imagining it in my head.

"That'd be hilarious, what's her costume?" I asked, but no one answered because soon, Lola arrived. She had a costume similar to mine, only hers wasn't only black, it was gray with other colors and she had no blood on hers or fishnet. And her wings were white. And hers was much more…. revealing.

I was sickened by her every movement since everyone got a glimpse of something from it. Of course, then Lola had something out for me.

"What is she doing here? I hope she isn't coming to the dance with us in a group, Johnny-cakes." I almost laughed at Johnny's expression at the nickname. I doubt he liked it, to be honest I wouldn't like the nickname either. Although Mara-cakes doesn't sound good either way.

"No, she's my date." stated Peanut when Lola went to open her mouth again. I opened my mouth to say something but Peanut gave me a look that said 'Just go with it'.

"Oh, well you two have fun." she said dryly, leading Johnny away. I raised an eyebrow at Peanut as we began to follow to go to the gym which was having a small Halloween dance.

"If you weren't someone's date, she'd have Johnny kick you out. She refuses to have other girl's around." explained Peanut. I nodded.

"The only downside is now I can't go after my girls at the dance, I should have gotten Ricky to do it…" mumbled Peanut. I laughed as Ricky turned around to glare at Peanut.

"Why Ricky?" I asked.

"His last girlfriend dumped him because he spent more time on his bike than her." explained Peanut. I nodded.

"I see, that is a reason I suppose." I decided as we reached the gym. We walked in and surprisingly the gym looked good. Decorations and everything, music was even blasting from the DJ, of course I was more of a rock/metal thing, but I did sometimes listen to pop, which was blasting from the speakers.

"Better than I expected." I noted to Peanut, who nodded in agreement.

"This is better than usual, I believe it's because the trust fund turds funded it." commented Peanut. I nodded as I climbed the bleachers to watch.

I wasn't a dancer, and apparently neither was Peanut because he came up and sat next to me. We sat in a comfortable silence until Peanut turned to me.

"Mara," I looked at him with a raised eyebrow, "When I was getting the sleeping pills, I saw meds with you name on them in the locked cabinet." My breath hitched in my throat.

"Meds?" I croaked, "You sure?" Peanut gave me a look.

"Mara, tell me the truth, are they your meds? Do you take meds?" I sighed and looked down at my knees.

"Yeah, the nurse just has those extra in case I run out, I was planning on stealing them from her so no one would find out, guess I was a little too slow." I admitted.

"What for?" asked Peanut. I frowned.

"You're pushing your luck, Peanut," I snapped before relaxing a bit, "Besides, I'm good as long as I take my meds and I do. When I'm off them, I go nuts. You'd know instantly, and I guess it's a good thing someone knows I take'em, you can keep watch on me." Peanut nodded and we stayed silent after that except for small talk to ease the slight tense atmosphere that the revelation of my meds had created. Soon, Johnny joined us saying he had lost Lola in the crowd. The other greasers left, saying something about scaring little kids around town.

Soon enough, I found Lola. Only, I didn't tell Johnny because she was hiding very well over with the preppies. I found her hanging onto the arm of some short brown haired boy who was dressed as a vampire. Soon enough, they left. I excused myself to go to the bathroom and followed them instead, intent on seeing if Lola truly was a slut.

And it was true. I found them find a secluded spot to make out in, and because I didn't want to see anything else I left to go back to the greasers. When I got back it was just me and Johnny, Peanut having left because he wanted to sleep.

"So, you found Lola?" asked Johnny. I nodded.

"And, she isn't faithful." he surmised.

"Doubt she ever was, Johnny-boy." I replied.

"I can't help but love her though." muttered Johnny.

"It'll get better, love always sucks. That's why, I prefer to be lonely." I stated.

And thus silence rang between us.

* * *

**Lexi's POV**

As always I went to Mara's room when she wasn't there to read her journal, or diary, or whatever it was.

I found a picture of her and all the greasers in their costumes she managed to sketch, she was an adept drawer when she wanted to be. Then the journal entry was under the picture.

_October 31__st_

_Halloween, I woke up halfway through it after being drugged with what I suspect to be enough to down a horse. Or something bigger. I got in my awesome costume and just spent the time at the dance. Peanut told Lola that I was his date, and I got to annoy him for most of the evening. Then I found Lola cheating on Johnny with some prep, and preps are called trust fund turds by Peanut. I also told Johnny my view on love. It sucks. And that's why I prefer to stay lonely._

_But then there's something else that's bothering me, well two things._

_First is Gary, he's been on my mind all night, of course I didn't let it show. I mean, he just irks me a bit. I don't know what to think of him._

_Then there's the fact Peanut learned one of my deepest darkest secrets. I made him swear not to tell anyone, and to never mention it ever again._

_That's really it._

_Oh. One more thing._

_Halloween isn't so bad._

* * *

**AN**

**Today, in the lovely thing known as school, i bit someone because they were annoying me. They tasted like perfume. They also didn't care that i bit them, which i found strange. But thats just because i'm strange.**

**Anyway, so how was the chapter? I personally don't like the two week skip i did, but i didn't know what else to add. I also find Jimmy to be out of character, but i think i did the greasers good. Your thoughts?**

**StrengthInAtropy, you are the first follower/favorite, for that you get a smiley face in the authors note :D**

**If anyone has ideas, put them in. I love ideas/guesses, they make me smile and i may actually use them. I have a basic storyline and major events, but no little things to happen inbetween. **

**Bye.**


	4. Go for the Food

_**Let the Good Times Roll **_

_Chapter 4_

_Go For the Food_

* * *

**Mara's POV**

"Mara, I'm real worried bout Johnny." mumbled Peanut from his position on my bed. Peanut was probably my best guy friend here at Bullworth, so he usually hung out in my room with me when not with the greasers. It wasn't often, but it happened.

"Bout what?" I questioned.

"He's been going nutty cause of Lola." stated Peanut into my pillow.

"Well I'm afraid sanity isn't something I'm good with, I've got meds, go talk to Hopkins, he seems to be the helper boy around here." I suggested. Peanut shrugged but didn't move.

"I dunno what to do, I'm his best friend but I ain't got a clue what to do to help him." mumbled Peanut. I pat his head sympathetically.

"No problem, I'm sure Hopkins can help you. He's the helper boy, go ask him for help." I commanded again. Peanut stood slowly and nodded at me.

"You sure this is gonna be a good idea?" he questioned. I shrugged.

"What's the worst that could happen?"

Why the fuck would I say the words that make bad things happen?

**Lexi's POV**

Petey and I were watching swimming in the boys' dorm. I didn't mind watching swimming because I usually just talked to Petey while he watched it. However then, Jimmy came in and wanted to play darts with Petey, who agreed. I just sat and watched, brooding and giving Jimmy glares that I usually never did.

He brought out the worst in me.

Then however Peanut came in.

"Hey!" called Peanut.

"What's this throwback want?" muttered Jimmy. I frowned, Peanut was Mara's friend. I was about to say something, when Petey spoke up.

"A haircut? A nice strong man to cuddle up to? Who knows?" My eyes widened and my mouth stayed in the perfect O shape.. Why would Petey say something so mean? Usually Petey wasn't mean, and he knew Peanut was Mara's friend!

"Jimmy Hopkins right? Listen, my friend Johnny needs your help." explained Peanut.

"Then tell your friend Johnny to come and ask for it." Peanut frowned and defended Johnny.

"Nobody tells Johnny anything. Johnny Vincent does the telling!" snapped Peanut.

"Well he doesn't tell me what to do, now beat it grease ball, you're causing an oil slick." responded Jimmy. I scowled; Petey inched away from me slightly upon seeing the emotion on my face.

"I said he needs your help man!" exclaimed Peanut.

"Do I look like a charity service?" asked Jimmy. Peanut scowled.

"You're gonna pay for this." he warned as he turned and left.

"What is wrong with this place? Everyone either needs help, wants to beat you up, or both!" muttered Jimmy.

"Well, you know who Johnny Vincent is though, don't you?" asked Petey.

"No and I don't care." snapped Jimmy.

"He's the head of the greaser clique, get friendly with him and maybe he can help you get to Gary." suggested Petey.

"Yeah maybe…. I'll tell you something Pete, this place blows." muttered Jimmy.

"Tell me about it." replied Pete in agreement. I stood up with a stomp, catching both the boys' attention. I scowled, a rare sight that was slowly becoming more often.

"I'm mad at you Petey; you know Peanut is Mara's friend! Why'd you go and do that?" I stomped my foot again and stormed out, somewhat loudly. However my timid nature kept me from doing a full blown tantrum like I know Mara would have thrown.

This just sucks.

**Mara's POV**

I was trying to find Johnny, Peanut was right. He was acting weird lately and I was determined to find him and knock some sense into him. I knew Jimmy wasn't going to help after I remembered Lexi's account on him, a short, devious, little bastard. Of course she didn't say bastard, but that's how I think she thinks of him. I also believe she dislikes him and she may have given me false information; however Lexi isn't good at lying or even altering the truth.

I sighed and leaned against the underpass leading into New Coventry. I liked the neighborhood, it was rundown yet I had this homey feeling when I walked around it.

"Mara?" I turned and grinned upon finding Johnny.

"There you are Johnny-boy; I've been looking for you." I informed him.

"Why?" he asked warily. I chuckled.

"Peanut's worried about you, so I came to knock some sense into you, after finding out what the hell you're so paranoid and upset about." Johnny frowned at me.

"I ain't telling you nothin, Mara, it ain't none of your business." I scowled at him.

"I count Peanut as a friend of mine and he's worried to death over you, you'd better tell me or else this will get messy!" I warned. Johnny cracked a knuckle.

"Bring it." I tackled him and surprised at how heavy I was, Johnny flew back. I landed on him and straddled him.

"Tell me!" I shouted, shaking him up and down as I prevented him from rolling over with me on top. It was tough seeing as how Johnny had at the very least thirty or more pounds on me, he also had a year since he was almost a year older than me (seeing as how I was sixteen, turning seventeen later in the month) and he also had a few inches. I learned this all from Peanut. Johnny was 18, although he wasn't a senior, neither were the rest of the greasers. They all got held back for skipping too much. Peanut wasn't happy.

"No." he yelled, rolling us over. He put his hands on my shoulders and pinned me down.

"Yes!" I yelled, head butting him. He grabbed his forehead and I managed to roll us around again.

"Tell me!" I whined as I pinned him down.

"No!" he rolled us over again.

"Just fucking tell me!" I screeched, rolling us back over only for us to roll down a small hill. When we stopped we were laying next to each other. I chuckled.

"That was fun." I commented, rolling over to face Johnny. He looked at me.

"You're crazy, insane, psychotic." he listed.

"Probably. But who cares? Being insane means I just have more fun than everyone else!" I threw my arms up before turning serious.

"But now, seriously, tell me. I don't gossip, I won't even tell Peanut. I just need to know." Johnny sighed.

"It's Lola; I think she's cheatin on me." I raised an eyebrow.

"This is new to you?" I asked remembering a previous conversation on him and Lola. Johnny sighed.

"No. I know, but I sent Jimmy to get proof, pictures." I nodded.

"I see, best of luck I guess. I think you should tell her to hit the road, if you want more proof then just ask around. Everyone knows. You're just trying to help a lost cause." Johnny sighed for a third time.

"It feels like everyone's laughin at me." admitted Johnny.

"If it helps, I laugh at everyone. You shouldn't care bout what others think, I don't and look at me!" I laughed, "I'm badass!" Johnny shrugged.

"I dunno, how can I do that? It ain't something I've ever done. And you ain't badass." muttered Johnny. I stood up, while ignoring the fact he said I was not badass, Johnny following. I grinned at him.

"Here's how I see it, normal is everyone else. Exciting, is different. If different means being laughed at, who gives a shit? I sure don't, Lexi does somewhat but what she says when I get a depressing swing is 'Weird is grand' and I believe it. Just pave your own path instead of following the one already made." I suggested.

"You're the strangest girl I've ever met." muttered Johnny.

"That's right, and don't you forget it." I stuck my tongue out and left Johnny there to think. I was in a pretty good mood, rolling around like that always made me feel bipolar. And it usually left me in a good mood.

Time for some fun.

**Lexi's POV**

Petey tried to apologize. It started off like this.

"L-Lexi?" he called into my room from behind my door. I glared at my door, wondering how Petey had gotten into the girls dorm. Ms Peabody had a good lock on the ground floor. It opened to reveal Petey. He nervously looked at the floor as he came in, closing the door behind him.

"I wanted to apologize." he muttered.

"Why?" I asked, "Why do you want to apologize?" I learned this one from Mara. She refused apologies unless you told her why you were apologizing, what you did wrong and why you did that, and that you truly meant the apology.

"Well, I didn't want to ruin our friendship." he admitted.

"Why'd you do it?" I questioned. Petey frowned.

"I want to be friends with Jimmy, but I have to take his side on things, and his side is making fun of Peanut. I don't mind Peanut, and he is Mara's friend and Mara doesn't pick on me so she's nice in my book. But I really want to be Jimmy's friend." explained Petey. I didn't lessen my frown.

"I won't accept your apology until you tell me what you did wrong, and you truly mean your apology." I told him. Petey sighed.

"I'm really, really sorry Lexi, I was mean to Peanut because I wanted Jimmy to like me. Peanut is Mara's friend, and she's your friend, and I guess you're on good terms somewhat with Peanut so I shouldn't have acted that way." apologized Petey. He gave Lexi a hopeful glance.

"Fine, I forgive you." I gave him a big smile, then I got an idea. Mara was really starting to rub off on me.

"But first you need to get me a few embarrassing pictures of Jimmy." Petey groaned but nodded.

"Great." I cheered when he agreed.

This was good. Very good.

Until the fire alarms rang and I got to watch a bunch of girls slip and fall from a load of marbles on the floor outside. I was almost one of those girls until Mara stepped in and held me back. I saw a bag of marbles hanging from her pocket and knew it was her.

"Why?" I asked simply as we watched everyone get up, only to fall on some more unseen marbles. Mara snickered.

"I find it hilarious." she replied as she reached down and stuffed the marbles farther in her pocket. I sighed.

"You're strange, Mara." she laughed.

"Let's add that to the list, right after crazy, insane, and psychotic." she decided with a nod before she turned around.

"Oh yeah, Lexi," Mara turned around and began walking backwards, "Do me a favor and stay away from Lola and Johnny, something's going on around here and I'm not feeling so good about it." I nodded as she turned around and disappeared around a corner.

"What was that about?" questioned Petey.

"I don't know," I admitted, "Mara's always been strange. Saying things that don't make sense, being paranoid, having bipolar moments such as this one."

"What do you think is going on that she's worried about?" added Petey. I shrugged.

"Whatever it is, we shouldn't get involved. Mara is usually right with things like this." I replied.

"Got it." nodded Petey. I sighed.

Mara, why do you always have to get involved in trouble?

**Mara's POV**

"So what clique are you joining?" asked Peanut. I coughed and managed to swallow the piece I was choking on before responding.

"Clique? I don't really like a lot of people here, I'm probably staying solo. With Lexi on my wing of course, maybe I'll start a new clique, the Goths. Or maybe the punks." I mused.

"Nah, we already have enough cliques, stay solo, or Johnny wouldn't mind you joining the greasers." muttered Peanut. I shrugged.

"I don't think so; I hate being labeled as something. I'm a solo girl, I'm not the greaser Mara or the jock Mara or the prep Mara or the nerd Mara or the bully Mara, I'm Mara. Just Mara." I stated.

"Alright then." noted Peanut as he looked around the lunchroom.

"But if you had to choose, what one would you choose?" questioned Peanut. I looked around the lunchroom.

"Definitely not the nerds," I said instantly as I observed them playing some kind of game at their table, "And I'm not too keen on being a bully or jock, even though it looks like fun. I'm athletic enough, but not stupid enough to fit the role of a jock. I'm also not such a bitch to join the bullies." I took a few moments to think about the decision.

"I'd join the greasers if I had to choose, but I'm not choosing. I'm staying solo, that's how I prefer to go." I said carefully after some thought.

"I see, well at least we know you have some brains." laughed Peanut, "The greasers are the best." I shrugged in response.

"Admit it." demanded Peanut, noticing my shrug. I gave him a cocky grin.

"Make me." Thus began the war, of Peanut whining to me like a little kid. That little asshole.

_**0o0o0o0oo0o0o0oTime Skip of DOOM0o0o0o0o0o0o00**_

**Mara's POV**

"I'm excited for Thanksgiving!" squealed Lexi as she packed her bags. For holidays you were allowed to go to your families. Lexi's foster parents invited her to stay with them for the small break so she was going there. No one told her I couldn't go yet though, her foster parents didn't like me.

"Why aren't you packing Mara?" questioned Lexi. I blinked.

"I wasn't invited." I replied blankly, shattering her fantasy of us both going somewhere.

"What? But Mara! I don't wanna leave you!" she protested loudly. I shrugged.

"I've never celebrated Thanksgiving before, so it doesn't matter. Besides, your foster parents and I don't like each other at all." I stated as I rolled of her bed. I landed on my feet and cracked my back.

"I'm going to bug the greasers while you pack." As I went to leave, I heard Lexi.

"Do you like Peanut?" I turned around and gave her a serious look.

"You should know by now, I consider myself asexual, I don't like Peanut. I've doomed myself to grow into a cat lady with a bunch of cats name Gibbs, Hammy, Tammy, Noodle, Foster, Graham, and Neville. Then I'll probably get more unless Tammy has kittens, then we'll all be in trouble." In her confusion of me listing cats, I slipped out of the door. By the time she most likely figured out what the hell I was talking about I had made my way to the auto shop. All the greasers were there, minus Lola. Like usual.

"What do you want?" asked Johnny. I shrugged in response as he added, "Shouldn't you be packing?"

"I'm staying, I don't have foster parents, or adoptive parents, or anyone to go to." I replied as I lifted myself onto a workbench and sat down.

"That sucks." stated Peanut. I shrugged.

"Besides, I've never celebrated Thanksgiving, all I know is it involves food and turkeys." I added.

"You can celebrate with me and my family." offered Peanut. I shook my head.

"According to Lexi, it's a family event, so I wouldn't want to impose." I replied smoothly.

"My sister would love to meet you, since you're the only girl who I count as a friend." he added, trying to persuade me. I shook my head.

"No thanks, you guys have your families to celebrate with." I answered. Peanut turned and gave Johnny a look.

"No." he said instantly. Peanut turned back to me.

"Johnny only celebrates with his ma, I'm sure she wouldn't mind having you, his ma likes having guests." announced Peanut, behind him Johnny looked unhappy and the rest of the greasers looked amused by the entire situation.

"I don't want to impose." I repeated.

"And I ain't taking her." added Johnny. Peanut frowned.

"You're right, it ain't a good idea. Johnny's too much of a baby to have you go to his ma's." taunted Peanut. Oh, I get it. He's trying to manipulate us; well I'm not letting that happen!

"I'm no baby!" snapped Johnny.

"You are man." laughed Norton in the background, thoroughly amused by the situation.

"No I ain't!" repeated Johnny.

"Prove it." barked Ricky, also amused.

"Fine! Mara, you're coming to my ma's on Thanksgiving." ordered Johnny. I blinked before holding back a chuckle.

"No thanks." I answered, still trying not to die from laughter.

"You're coming; you said you ain't going nowhere." ordered Johnny, I rolled my eyes and gave Peanut a little glare.

"Don't tell me you're a chicken, Mara." he pushed. I smirked.

"Nice try, Nut, but I don't give a shit if I'm called a chicken, and I'm not stupid enough to let your cunningness get to me. I'm afraid I'm a bit more cunning." I replied as I turned around.

"C'mon Mara, you don't want to stay here and eat Edna's food do you?" asked Peanut. A shiver ran down my body as I thought of what she'd make for the unfortunate students like me who had nowhere to go.

"No…" I trailed.

"Then it's settled, be ready around five." stated Johnny, walking away. Peanut smirked at me.

"Damn you, Nut, you didn't have to be cunning with me, you just had to trick Johnny." I muttered as I left to go and think about how I could get out of this situation.

_0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o_

If you asked me, I didn't look half bad. I had changed from the uniform into a simple pair of shredded black jeans, a black tank top with a dark red shirt over it with the back ripped and the front had a skull. Then I had my usual black sweatshirt on, loosely hanging from my shoulders and hugging my arms.

Johnny looked his usual, only he didn't have the Bullworth uniform on under his jacket and instead had a dark green tee shirt.

"Not too shabby, Mara." he complimented. I shrugged.

"Green suits you." I replied awkwardly.

"Hey," I decided to try and get out of it again, "Shouldn't your girlfriend be the one you invited over?" Johnny frowned.

"Ma doesn't like Lola." he stated as he started walking. I jogged to catch up with him.

"That sucks for you I guess, although I think I'll get along with your ma if she has the same views on the slut as I do." Johnny didn't even defend Lola. I could tell he still wanted to fight for her, but not with me. Since he knew I had a lot of common sense, I also had a lot of sarcasm and debate skills, I would probably win the fight if it was words.

I decided, on the walk to his moms house, that I was going to just say I was there for the food. I mean, that was really the only reason I was going right? It's not like Johnny's my close friend.

We walked to his mom's house in silence. She lived in the edge of New Coventry, her house was somewhat nice. It looked a bit rundown, yet homey. Johnny just let himself in with a yell of 'I'm here!' and soon a woman came running.

She was about my height with dark strands of hair pulled up into a messy bun. She had lines around her mouth, most likely from smiling often because that was all she seemed to be doing now. Her bright green eyes landed on me and she gave Johnny a questioning look.

"Did you dump that slut and get a better girlfriend?" she asked, an accent I couldn't detect in her voice. But I probably couldn't detect it because I was laughing so hard my sides hurt after she said that. Through my laughing fit, I heard Johnny sigh loudly.

"Ma, this is a friend of mine, Mara this is my ma." I managed to stop laughing and old break out into chuckles every few seconds before completely stopping.

"Nice to meet you." I greeted. She gave me a warm smile.

"Nice to meet you too, Mara, you can call me Momma if you want. All of Johnny's boys do." I listened to her voice a bit and decided her accent was somewhat of a mix between German, French, and Spanish. I couldn't tell which it was though; I could only tell you it was British or Russian. British was distinguished easily, and I knew a lot of people with Russian accents so I could tell.

"So why did you bring Mara Johnny?" questioned Momma. Johnny sighed.

"She didn't want to intrude on Larry, and she had nowhere to go, and the cook's food ain't edible." he muttered.

"Larry is very cunning." I added, understanding she knew him as Larry rather than Peanut. Momma smiled.

"Larry is such a sweet boy, always doing things for the better, c'mon, we can start eating soon." she herded us into a kitchen and we sat at the table.

"So Mara, when did you start attending Bullworth?" asked Momma. I shrugged.

"I dunno, maybe a month ago? I can't remember how long, Bullworth is a cool place I guess, I'm actually enjoying myself." I replied.

"Where'd you go before Bullworth?" she inquired.

"Um…. I don't have the best record, and I've been to a load of schools and just ended up getting expelled." I admitted.

"I see, well I'm glad you like it at Bullworth, I don't suppose that you could tell me something about Lola?" I laughed at Johnny's face, he didn't look happy in the slightest.

"I think our views on her are the same, she's a cheating, lying, slut." Johnny scowled at my comment.

"I like you, Mara, I think we'll get along fine." laughed Momma. I smirked at Johnny. He groaned.

Best Thanksgiving ever.

_November 25__th__,_

_Thanksgiving was ok, Johnny's ma, Momma, is pretty cool. She's in her mid forties but she's real fun. We're similar if you ask me. Johnny however was extremely irritable the entire time because we both liked teasing him. I bet Peanut's getting a whooping from Johnny. Ha. _

_Probably my best Thanksgiving so far, I actually spent it with someone. Awesome._

_So, my usual words of wisdom…._

_Go for the food._

* * *

**AN**

**I'm excited for tomorrow, its Friday and I'm leaving on a snowboarding trip with the real Lexi (Who came up with Lexi, but she never gave me a name so Lexi stayed as Lexi), well she's coming with us. I hope there's snow. **

**But that's not why I'm excited. I'm excited because our advanced Studio class is all going to dress up in black pants, white shirts, and denim jackets. I decided Mark is going to resemble Lefty. And I found my denim jacket! I actually didn't know I had one… oh, and Lexi decided that since Mark's hair looks like Johnny's, he can be the leader of us greasers. Ha, I'm in a good mood.**

**Anyway, review please, tell me what you think, I also apologize about the Thanksgiving, I didn't think about the fact that not everyone lives in America, but I was too lazy to edit it out and find a whole other idea.**

**Also, sorry for this taking awhile. I'm afraid i got a bit lazy, and caught up with the sequel to my other story. I need to update that next, UUUUUG.**

**Toodles.**


	5. Snow Rules!

**AN-**

**ENJOY! :D**

* * *

**Mara's POV**

"Mara!" It took less than a second for me to wake up because about 100 pounds of Lexi landed on me.

"It's SNOWING!" she screeched in my ear before she started jumping up and down on me.

"Wake up you lazy bum!" she yelled moments later when I didn't move. Truthfully, I wasn't even awake yet. I hadn't even process the fact that she had said it was snowing. However when that did process….

"Wahh!" I shot upright and Lexi, suddenly losing the surface (My boobs….) she was jumping on, went flying onto my floor with an audible thump as she yelled.

"Snow?" I asked as I looked out my window to find that it was in fact, snowing. More like dumping snow. The snow was coming down in piles and I doubt anyone expected classes to be open today because I think the schools probably trapped under snow. If it isn't…. we probably are.

"Snow!" I squealed in a very unlike me manner. Lexi grinned at me. My weakness was probably snow. I loved snow, ever since I first was introduced to the concept of playing in snow.

"I'm getting my winter clothes so I can go out!" called Lexi as I heard Mrs Peabody yelling that we did have class. I rolled my eyes. No fucking way was I going to class when it was snowing cats and dogs outside.

I changed into my usual clothes, opting to put on heavier black sweatpants with no rips. That was my only change though, other than that I just went with my lovely sweatshirt.

I stomped out into the snow and promptly waited for Lexi. When she came out, I threw a snowball aimed right for her head. She yelled in alarm as it plowed into her, almost knocking her over because of some ice.

"Why the hell do you have books?" I questioned, noticing she was carrying books.

"We have classes today; I know you heard Mrs. Peabody with your bat like hearing." replied Lexi, waddling over to me in her heavy pants under her skirt, her boots, and her heavier green jacket she substituted her usual green one for. She also had a pair of green and blue earmuffs.

"Well, I'm not going." I decided stubbornly. Lexi gave me a look but I ignored it and opted to go find Peanut who would surely make a snowman with me. The greasers weren't at the auto shop, so I went to New Coventry. Eventually, I found all the greasers holed up in the Blue Balls Pool Hall.

"Hey!" I shouted as I stomped in. They stopped playing pool when I got inside.

"Mara, why are you wearing practically nothing in a blizzard? Even we wear heavier things!" asked Peanut. I pulled my beanie off and shook it around to get off the snow before placing it back on my head.

"I don't like fat coats, they make me feel like I'm a marshmallow, but that isn't the issue." I said as I walked over to the greasers.

"I demand that you all come out and have a snowball fight with me." The greasers looked at me as if I were insane.

"We ain't going out in the blizzard Mara." replied Johnny.

"You want to bet?" I asked. Johnny raised an eyebrow. I smirked.

"You guys are such chickens! I have boobs the size of your heads and I go out in the snow! I guess I have more balls and boobs than you!" Then, I started clucking like a chicken and strutting around trying to imitate one.

The first to cave was Peanut, but he wanted to go out into the snow anyway. Then Hal. Then Vance. Then Ricky. Lefty and Lucky stayed adamant, but then eventually gave in after saying they would find heavier jackets to cover their light ones. Norton and Johnny were tougher to persuade.

"Norton, please?" I whined as I looked up at the large greaser.

"I don't like snow or getting wet." he replied, looking down at me.

"PLEASE? I want to play in the snow but I need everyone!" I cried. Norton gave me the look. Time to break out the sob story.

"I want to play in the snow! It's been years! I used to have to go to a part time job whenever it'd snow, or the foster lady wouldn't let me out, or I was injured! I barely ever get to play in the snow! Come out and play with me! I had a horrible snowless childhood!" I cried. Norton's eye twitched.

"Please!" I begged again. Norton sighed.

"Fine." he grumbled. I yayed then turned to Johnny who had his arms crossed and was watching me.

"No." he said instantly.

"Please?" I asked. He shook his head.

"No." he repeated. Johnny would be a tough one to crack. I needed help.

"Peanut! Help me!" I yelled. Peanut walked over and grinned at Johnny.

"C'mon Johnny, it'll be fun." tried Peanut.

"I ain't going out in no snow." replied Johnny.

"C'mon Johnny-boy, for me?" I tried giving him puppy dog eyes but sadly, my weird red-purple eyes just don't make the puppy dog look so cute.

"No." stated Johnny flatly. I pouted.

"You don't like me! You said you didn't hate me, you liar!" I screeched. Everyone covered their ears.

"You hate me! You hate me! You hate me!" I repeated this over and over until Johnny tackled me and held a hand over my mouth, I tried biting him but he was wearing gloves.

"Fine, I'll go out damn it!" shouted Johnny. I grinned as he cautiously removed his hand from my mouth and stood up.

"I win." I calmly commented as I stalked outside, the greasers following.

Bitch please, I always win.

* * *

**Lexi's POV**

I stared at Petey in shock. He had just suggested something, something I never thought I'd hear Petey suggest.

"Skip class?" I repeated dumbly. Petey nodded.

"It's snowing out, there won't be many students actually in class so I say we go out into town and play in the snow." explained Petey.

"But…skip? Won't that tarnish our records?" I asked. Petey shook his head.

"Probably not because I doubt most teachers will count it since most of their class won't be there." replied Petey. After some more persuasion, I agreed to go out in the snow.

First we waddled down to the park where there were already a lot of kids and teens playing. Then, Petey threw a snow ball I hadn't even seen him make at me. Since snow balls are my weakness, I announced that I was defeated and I fell back into the snow to make a snow angel. I heard Petey walk over to me and he sat next to me.

We were going to have soooo much fun!

Later on, after playing in the snow, Petey and I found a small café that sold hot chocolate. We sat in the corner and watched the snow fll through the window as we drank out hot chocolate.

"So you like snow Lexi?" asked Petey. I nodded.

"I love snow, but you want to know who really loves snow? mara." I replied.

"Mara likes snow?" asked Petey. I nodded.

"She loves it, when we first met she didn't do many things for fun, she usually sat in the corner in watched. One day it snowed and I made her play with me. We both had a lot of fun, and after that day Mara would freak out if it snowed." Lexi laughed, remembering the day she introduced Mara to snow.

"Mara's a bit strange…" commented Petey. Lexi nodded.

"She is, she's secretive really. I can never figure out what's going on with her until she tells me or doesn't care if I know. Despite being best friends, Mara isn't open with me as much as she could be. Mara gets into trouble a lot, but hates telling me. Mara is somewhat like a little kid, if someone she cares about scolds her then she gets sad, so she tries to hide what she did. Mara is also a bit bipolar, as she has mood swings. It's quite noticeable too." Lexi sighed and put her head in her hands.

"Am I bad a friend for feeling tired of that?" she questioned. Petey shook his head.

"Mara seems like she's a lot to handle. I don't think you're a bad friend, Mara wouldn't be mad at you if she knew too." he agreed.

"But, I feel bad. I mean, Mara's always been there to help me, but I can't help her. I never know when she needs me." Petey pat Lexi's shoulder.

"I wouldn't stress over it, if Mara needed your help I'm sure she'd ask." replied Petey.

"You're probably right, it still troubles me though…."

* * *

**Mara's POV**

What's the best thing to do on a snowy school day? Have a snowball fight with the greasers, that's what. So far, I'd been the most agile in the snow since I'm the lightest. Norton and Hal were probably doing the worst since they were the largest of us, seriously, the one time I went to gym I had it with Norton. We were doing weights; Norton lifted these huge-ass things. I lifted something that probably weighed like…. fifty pounds. Norton probably could have lifted me with one hand if he tried. Not that I'd want him to, I'd probably hit the ceiling.

Next to me Johnny and Peanut were pretty good, Peanut was able to dodge and Johnny was good at throwing. Lefty, Lucky, Ricky and Vance were pretty moderate in their abilities. I suppose if I wanted superstars I should have invited the jocks. Ah well, it's still fun.

When our fight was over, Vance, Lefty, Norton, and Lucky returned to the pool hall to warm up. I made everyone else stay out though because I wanted to build a snowman. Of course our snowman came out a big strange looking considering the greasers just aren't artists.

"I think he looks beautiful." I decided as we looked at our snowman, whose head was lopsided and uneven.

"He looks like he was dropped on his head as a snowball." deadpanned Johnny.

"Shut up, he is beautiful!" I snapped as I hugged the snowman's lopsided head.

"Ey, Mara," I turned to Peanut at hearing him, "You look soaked, you should go in. Unless you want a cold." I scowled but allowed myself to be herded inside by the greasers. When I got in there I stripped off my jacket and sat close to the fire. Peanut and Norton kept coming over to make sure I didn't catch fire from how close I was.

All in all? It was a good day.

"A-ah-choo!"

Fuck me.

* * *

**Lexi's POV**

I snuck into Mara's room when she was out cold today, apparently she caught a cold from messing around in the snow.

I took a quick look at her and found a frown on her face. She was sweating and her face was even paler than usual. I placed my hand on her forehead and it was quite warm.

"Poor Mara." I murmured, turning around and grabbing her journal.

_December 4__th__,_

_My birthday is coming up. December 13__th__, I never told Lexi my birthday. Of course I remember hers, June 14__th__. She was born in June, which is a warm month. I bet that's why she's so happy. Then I was born in December, cold and cruel._

_Anyway, today I had a huge snowball fight with the greasers. Then we built a snowman who I later decided to name Yura, dunno why. But I do like Japanese names, thus why I chose Yura! At least I think its Japanese._

_I do know one thing though,_

_SNOW RULES!_

* * *

**AN-**

**I ran out of ideas. I really did.**

**But no worries, I'll figure something out.**

**It's been snowing a lot around here, but then it always rains like right after. What's worse is my math homework was to make an igloo…. I didn't make an igloo.**

**:P**

**Sayonara**


	6. Fighting is Fun

_**Let The Good Times Roll**_

_Chapter 6_

_Fighting Is Fun_

* * *

I suppose I should be jumping in joy at the fact that I was right when I said Johnny was going crazy. He had brought Jimmy to the junkyard to fight him for Lola. However the problem I saw with this was simple, why fight over her?

Also, Lexi was always with Petey. And Petey likes to help Jimmy. So where were they? At the junkyard, where it's dangerous. So where was I heading at the moment? The junkyard.

I glared at all the preps and greasers I saw on my way. I also avoided the cops who chased after me. Honestly, I thought this was going too far for a simple high school romance. I mean, I wasn't all in the romance category so I probably would think its stupid either way, but high school romances work in like, one in a million.

"Hal!" I stopped at the end of the alleyway and ran over to him. He was lying on the floor looking quite beat.

"Hey Mara." he chuckled.

"You look like shit, now where's the rest of the greasers?" I asked.

"Junkyard," I snorted, I already knew that, I meant how to get there, "Its down the bike race trail and you make a left, keep going until you reach the jump."

"Thanks Hal." I thanked as I stood up.

"Hey, if this ends, make sure Johnny breaks up with Lola." called Hal. No worries about that, I'd tell him to do that either way.

When I reached the junkyard I almost face palmed. Petey and Lexi were climbing a large crane while Jimmy avoided getting whacked by Johnny who was riding around on a bike. I sighed and ran around the arena. I made my way up the crane and got to the top as Petey figured out how to turn it on.

"This is so stupid." I yelled as I looked down. Johnny, stupidly might I add, rode under the crane and his bike went flying up. Johnny hung on, but eventually fell off.

"At least the odds are even now." laughed Petey. I sighed and watched.

"Yeah, its fair now." agreed Lexi.

"Jimmy is going to win, Johnny is already tired and Lola isn't worth it." I stated as we watched the fight. Eventually, Jimmy kicked Johnny down and straddled him before punching him repeatedly. Jimmy rose, Johnny did not. I slid down the cranes ladder and jumped down into the arena where Jimmy was boasting about how he had defeated 'The King'. Johnny was mourning his loss on the floor.

"Oi, dumbass," I called, when Jimmy didn't respond I added, "Oi, souless dumbass." Jimmy looked over at me.

"Leave before I kick your ass." I ordered. He stalked up to me.

"You think you can beat me?" he laughed. Faster than you'd think I had grabbed the front of his jacket and hauled him up, since I was that much taller than him he struggled for a bit as I held him up.

"Stop being a dumbass, you won here. I will kick your ass, you're tired from other fights and my fighting skills are from street fighting with muggers, I'm going to win either way. If you want to lose your dignity, just say so." I gave him a sickly sweet smile as Petey and Lexi reached us.

"Fine, I'll leave. C'mon Pete." I dropped Jimmy who stormed away with Petey following.

"Go." I ordered Lexi who rushed after them. I kneeled down next to Johnny who was staring at the sky.

"Lola isn't worth this, you lost your dignity to a short moron who kicked your ass in front of most of your gang." I lectured.

"I know Mara, I know. You ain't got to lecture me." he muttered.

"Well I am since you don't understand things; Lola is a cheating, lying, slut whose best interest is to get money from the rich boys and to get status from you. Dump her sorry ass before something stupid like this happens again." I replied.

"You really think I should, dump her I mean?" I gave him a deadpan expression.

"I've been trying to tell you to dump her skanky ass for quite a while, now go do it while I wake the rest of the guys up." I ordered as I stood. I helped Johnny up and climbed up the side to where most of the greasers were stunned or unconscious. I simply kicked each guy a few times to make them wake up, of course Norton I had to pour water on from a water bottle Peanut found. Norton now smells like piss.

"Thanks Mara." grumbled Norton. I gave him a cheeky grin before leading turning.

"I'm going back to the school now, you all do whatever." I then stalked away feeling quite successful. The day had gone well in my opinion.

0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

I suppose the rumors should have been expected. The one that pissed me of to no extent though, was this one.

"Did you hear? I heard that Johnny cheated on Lola with Mara and that they broke up and now he's pinning after Mara!" I heard someone whisper. I clenched my fist and my pencil splintered. I turned around and the two girls paled upon realizing that I was actually in class. Damn the prefects.

"If you want the real story, he dumped her because she's sleeping around, I did nothing but witness a few things. Now, if I hear this rumor from anyone else's mouth, I'm going to hunt you two down and bash your heads in until they're flat!" I snarled. The two girls nodded their heads quickly. I nodded back and turned around to find a prefect leaded a disgruntled looking Johnny Vincent and Peanut Romano. The prefect scolded them before leaving. They looked around the room before their eyes landed on me. They both came and took a seat on either side of me.

"Ey Mara." greeted Peanut.

"Sup, how'd you guys get caught?" I questioned, leaning back so my chair was on its back legs. I placed my crossed legs on the desk and looked at Peanut expectantly.

"Cops found us in New Coventry while on a drug bust." sighed Johnny.

"That sucks, the prefect saw me sneaking from the girls dorm to the fence to climb out." I commented as our teacher, Mr. Hattrick or whatever, came in. His eyes landed on me and the two greasers on my flank.

"Miss Akuma," a few anime watchers snickered, they knew Akuma translated to nightmare, "Four legs on the ground."

"Meh." I allowed my chair to hit the ground; however I stayed in an impressive stretch with my legs still on my desk.

"Miss Akuma." he growled. I gave him a smirk.

"What? I have four legs on the ground." I gestured to the four chair legs that now rested on the floor.

"Fine, six legs on the ground." he growled. I slid my legs across, almost taking off Johnny's head in the process, and stomped them on the floor with an audible thunk from the metal tips. Mr. Hattrick started his lesson; however this period was like two hours so I decided to make the most of it.

I threw the paper balls, paper airplanes, the paper shuriken, and the paper frogs. However the spitballs weren't mine, they were Peanut and Johnny's. Of course I saw Jimmy in the corner throwing things around the room.

I can't say it was my fault when the spitball hit Mr. Hattrick in the head. He flew around with his face scrunched up in anger. His eyes landed on me, as I had the paper near me.

"Miss Akuma!" he roared. I scowled.

"I don't do spitballs." I replied calmly. So calmly, that it pissed him off.

"Principal's office!" he bellowed, pointing to his door. I grabbed my bag and swung it on my shoulder; I walked towards the door, but not before taking a paper airplane and making an amazing throw that swooped across the room and knocked a large pile of stuff from his desk down. Before he could yell at me more, I slid out the door and sprinted down the hall.

I did go to the principal's office, and Mr. Crabblesnitch wasn't happy to see me. I just got a boring lecture where he threatened to send me to detention next time, as this one was just a warning. Yeah yeah, I didn't really care. I heard detention as shoveling snow or cutting the grass, easy really.

After getting yelled at the bell had rang so I left the school building and made my way to the school gates. I wandered through town before I went through New Coventry. I didn't run into any greasers, which shocked me.

After my walk I went back to the school and decided to goof off in the auto shop, but that was surprisingly void of greasers too. I decided to stay and work on my bike by myself.

**Lexi's POV**

Gym wasn't my favorite class, nor was it Petey's favorite class. We both usually stayed more in the back of the room rather than in the front where we would be picked off first.

I wasn't very athletic, I was about as flexible as an antique chair and the only thing I could do was run really. Anything else and I sucked.

Petey wasn't very athletic in the first place, but he wasn't good at running because of his limp. And I was starting to get very curious about what caused his limp. I decided that I was going to ask him after gym.

After gym came faster than I expected, it was probably because we were wrestling so I didn't have to participate. I daydreamed the entire period.

I kept thinking up reasons for Petey's limp. Maybe he was attacked one day and it never healed? Or maybe it was a birth defect. Maybe Petey was experimented on by our crazy chemistry teacher, or maybe the cafeteria food tried to eat his leg!

Some of my ideas were not very smart or realistic.

"Hey Petey!" Petey stopped and turned as I ran up to him. Usually we met outside the gym since usually it took him forever to change out of the gym clothes.

"What is it Lexi?" asked Petey, knowing I had a question. We started walking through the gym.

"I was wondering where you got that limp from, it's been killing me." Petey's mood darkened a bit.

"You don't have to tell me." I said after a moment of tense silence. Petey sighed and he grabbed my arm before dragging me over tot eh side. He climbed up over the wall, and then he pulled me over. We landed on the other side and we sat there for a few moments. Then he pulled his pant leg up to his knee.

My eyes widened.

"You have a robot leg?" Petey looked like he was trying to decide between being upset or laughing. He finally decided on laughing.

"It's a prothstetic leg." he corrected, "Not a robot leg." Oops.

"How come you have a prothstetic leg?" I asked after a moment.

"When I was twelve I was in a car accident, it hurt my leg a lot and it got infected. They had to amputate my leg because of the infection." Petey explained.

"Oh, I see…." I trailed, trying to think of a way to brighten the mood.

"I think my sister almost had to get her leg amputated. She was in the hospital for awhile, she got sick. This disease cut off the blood to her fingers and legs, luckily she was fixed in time to save her limbs." I announced.

"You have a sister?" questioned Petey. I nodded.

"A twin, and a little one." I replied.

"Why don't they go to our school?" asked Petey. I shrugged and looked down.

"Um, Mara can explain it better." More like she can lie better.

"Oh, so it's complicated?" I nodded at Petey.

"I see…" We sat there in a calm silence for awhile until we stood and left.

Boy was Mara going to be proud that I managed to ask Petey about his limp! Usually I avoided asking such serious questions.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o

I had no idea where Mara was. But I did find the usual note in her diary.

December 12th,

Tomorrow is my birthday. I've decided that I'm going to disappear for the day. I hate my birthday. That's why no one knows when it is!

Anyway, so the greasers are being idiots lately, they haven't been coming to school and they're nowhere to be found in New Coventry, although Peanut and Johnny were caught and brought in today. They left right after though.

Also, I think the schools beginning to grow on me. I'm enjoying myself. There's still a ton of fighting, but I like fighting.

Fighting is fun.

* * *

**AN**

**So, this feels like it took forever.**

**Sorry.**

**This chapter is also short.**

**Sorry.**


	7. I Hate My Life

**AN**

**So…. this story will go very fast after this because I have no more inspiration, my ex-best friend and I aren't speaking anymore and she was Lexi's creator, so I'm going to speed through this.**

* * *

**Lexi's POV**

It was December 13th, also known as Mara's birthday. I woke up early so I could spoil her plans of disappearing, but she beat me and was already gone. I then, dejectedly walked to class. I slumped into my desk in art and Petey gave me a funny look.

"Are you ok, Lexi?" he asked me.

"It's Mara's birthday but she disappeared and I want to celebrate with her." I admitted. Petey shrugged.

"I don't really know what to do about that." he replied.

"It's Mara's birthday?" Petey and I turned to find a disgruntled Peanut behind us. We gave him strange looks.

"I was caught by a prefect, but bigger news, Mara's birthday's today?" Peanut responded. I nodded and sighed.

"Mara never once told me her birthday; we always celebrated my birthday, but never hers. I only found out yesterday by reading her diary." I informed them.

"Where d'you think she could be?" asked Peanut.

"I don't know, that's the problem." I snapped. Peanut, not deterred by my snapping just gave me a look.

"You're her best friend, so you'd be the best guess ta where she's hidin." Peanut said coolly. Petey, after a moment of silence, nodded and agreed with Peanut. I sighed and thought about Mara.

"Mara's never been very social, so she's not somewhere with people. She likes peace, and rustic things, so there's a chance she's hiding around New Coventry but she might not go there for fear of getting caught by the cops. Then she also may have gone to the carnival, because Mara, despite only going a few times, likes carnivals almost as much as she likes snow." I explained; Peanut and Petey both nodded.

"Also, Mara may also be working on her bike, but I don't have a key and she may have locked herself in there. And all my guesses could be wrong because Mara changes mood and throws curveballs at everyone, you never know what she's going to do. It's impossible to analyze her. You can get her paranoid and angry, but then, she gets even more unpredictable." I added. Peanut made a thoughtful face while Petey made his thinking face, his eye brows scrunched together slightly and he made a slight pout. I found this face adorable.

"I think our best bet is the auto shop." Peanut finally decided as the bell rang. Petey and I turned around as Peanut added, "After this class we should check it out."

* * *

**Mara's POV**

I was at the beach. No one would expect me to come here, but I was here to think. To reflect. I always did something like this on my birthday, unlike everyone else my birthday wasn't a happy day. It was a day I remembered all the things I had done wrong.

I sighed deeply and took a rock that I had collected on my way here and I threw it out. It skipped along the waves until it stopped and was swallowed by the dark waves of the water.

"What're you doin 'ere?" I didn't say anything as they sat next to me.

"Reflecting on my life." I replied after a few moments. I looked out of the corner of my good eye to see Johnny looking out at the water.

"This is a good spot for doin that." he commented. I nodded.

"Its tranquil here." I agreed.

"So what're ya reflecting on?" he questioned. I shrugged.

"Mm, life, the bad things. It's that time of year where I think of all the bad things." I informed him.

"That time of year?" asked Johnny. I nodded.

"If you must know, and don't flip out, December 13th, today, is my birthday, I'm seventeen." I felt Johnny's stare on me.

"Happy birthday." he calmly replied before he looked out at the water, "I suppose it isn't a happy day?" I shook my head. He nodded.

"When's your birthday?" I questioned.

"Passed already." he answered dismissively. I nodded.

"Mm, well I think this is the nicest talk we've ever had. We haven't argued, and I haven't had the thought of you being an asshole yet." I informed him. Johnny just sighed and shook his head.

"You're the weirdest chick I've ever met." he muttered. I grinned at him.

"But that's what makes me so likeable. My insanity." Johnny snorted at my comment.

"Sure, you keep thinking that and when you're in Happy Voltz I'll laugh." Johnny teased. I snorted.

"Bitch please; you'll be in there first." Johnny shook his head at me and we lapsed into silence, both of us just watching the water. After some time I heard Johnny get up and was slightly surprised when he told me to get up.

"Why?" I asked stupidly. Johnny, instead of telling me why, just pulled me up by my upper arm and started pulling me. He pulled me to the road where his bike was. He got on and looked at me expectantly.

"What?" I asked, once again stupidly. He sighed.

"Get on the handle bars or somethin." he ordered. I blinked. Rather than saying no like I usually would, I climbed onto the handlebars without complaint. We rode through the town and finally we stopped at a small run down restaurant. Johnny led me in and a friendly waitress led us to a table.

"So why are you bringing me here?" I questioned. Johnny shrugged.

"It's your birthday, and ya looked depressed." he answered. I grinned at him.

"Awww, does someone care about me?" Johnny looked down.

"I do consider ya as one of my friends, actually." I blinked in surprise and looked down, lost in thought. By the time our food came, Johnny ordering for me, I had finally looked up.

"Thanks Johnny-boy," I thanked as I took a bite of my food, "Not just for caring, but for being my friend." Johnny gave me one of his rare smiles and we ate in peace.

This was a rare occasion.

* * *

**Lexi's POV**

Peanut, Petey and I looked for Mara the entire day. We didn't take any breaks, and then, as we're walking back to the dorms, we see Mara and Johnny walk onto the school grounds just talking to each other. The three of us shared looks and then we watched as they stopped and talked. Then, Mara surprised me. And probably everyone else. She leaned forward, threw her arms around Johnny and hugged him. Then she walked away and went into the girls dorm.

"Did Mara just….hug Johnny, or am I goin crazy?" asked Peanut.

"If it wasn't real, we're both going crazy." Petey replied.

"I've never seen Mara hug someone before, she's hugged me a few times before, but she actually isn't much of a contact person unless its fighting of her being weird. This was a first." I commented.

"Wonder what happened…." trailed Petey. Peanut grinned.

"Then let's ask Johnny." Peanut jogged over to where Joey was standing, looking slightly dumbstruck.

"Did Mara just hug you?" I called as we got to him. Johnny shook his head, and then gave us a look.

"Mara, is unpredictable." he informed us before he just walked away. I shared a look with Peanut and Petey before I sighed.

"I give up." I threw my arms in the air and made my way to the dorm after bidding the two guys goodnight.

"I give up too." sighed Petey, heading to his dorm after me. Peanut also sighed and pulled out a cigarette, and that was the last I saw because I ducked inside.

I looked inside Mara's room to find her asleep, on her bed.

"Night Mara, sleep well." I whispered, closing her door.

* * *

** TIME SKIP**

**Mara's POV**

"Mara, please come with me? I already feel bad about missing your birthday!" Lexi pleaded with me, I shook my head.

"No, we've already discussed this; your foster parents don't like me. Besides, I want to fix up my bike and with the free time this break is going to leave us I'll have the time." I denied. Lexi pouted at me, I just gave her a blank stare. When she realized her pouting wouldn't work, she sighed and instead pulled a present from her bag and handed it to me.

"It's your Christmas and Birthday present." she informed me. I chuckled and I sank to my knees to pull a box from under my bed.

"For you." I said, handing the box to her. Her eyes glittered with excitement as she carefully opened the wrapping paper. Then, she smiled a large toothy smile.

"Thanks Mara, you're the best!" I had saved up for the things I got for everyone, Lexi's present had been a package of expensive coloring pencils she had wanted but hadn't been able to afford.

"Open yours!" she ordered, plopping herself down on my bed. I sat down next to her and tore the wrapping paper off, Lexi laughed as she watched me. I opened the box and smiled.

"Thank you, Lexi. It's awesome." Inside the box was a frame with a picture inside. In the picture was a picture that Lexi had sketched herself. It was very realistic, like a photograph. The picture was obviously from imagination, because there was not a time when me, Johnny, Peanut, the rest of the greasers, Petey, and Lexi were all in a perfect pose for a picture that had me and Johnny grinning at each other, Peanut smirking at us, Lexi and Petey looking ready to face palm, and the rest of the greasers watching with amused faces.

"I knew you'd like it!" beamed Lexi before she looked at the clock, "Ah I have to gooooo!" she bid her goodbye, apologized for not spending Christmas with me, and then she flew out of the dorm. I watched her until she disappeared, then I shook my head and left to find either Johnny or Peanut.

I found all the greasers sitting around the auto shop looking bored. Although a few grinned when I walked.

"Ey Mara!" called Peanut upon seeing me.

"Hey." I replied, sitting down between Johnny and Peanut.

"Ya working on your bike?" asked Norton.

"Nah, I'm just going to hang for now, annoy you all." I decided, giving Johnny a grin to the flat stare he was giving me.

"What're ya doing for Christmas, Mara?" questioned Peanut. I shrugged.

"I'll probably hang around the girl's dorm or maybe the auto shop since I wouldn't want to spoil anyone's good spirit." I shrugged again, not really knowing what I was going to do.

"You should go with Johnny, like Thanksgiving." Ricky suggested. This suggestion received him two deadly glares from me and Johnny.

"I don't want to intrude." I said sternly, sharing a look with Johnny who I could tell didn't want me to come.

"But Johnny, Mara wouldn't be intrudin, and ya said your ma liked Mara." protested Peanut.

"No." Johnny gave Peanut a cold look.

"Mara, say somethin!" cried Peanut, throwing his arms up in exasperation.

"Somethin." I said with a smirk, Peanut just gave me a look.

"Not helping!" he shouted, turning back to Johnny.

"Come'on, do ya really want Mara to be stuck here on Christmas? It's a time for family, ain't no one who deserves to be alone on Christmas!" Peanut explained.

"I feel like that explanation is one you would hear in one of those Christmas movies." I sighed.

"If Mara wants to come, she can come." Johnny gave in. He looked at me. Peanut gave me a look.

"If I'm welcome." I said, shaking my head with an amused smirk on my face.

"Great, now your Christmas won't suck!" cheered Peanut, the rest of the greasers laughed at the face Johnny was making. Then, I laughed too.

Ah these guys cracked me up.

**0o0o0o0o0oTime skip0o0o0o0o0**

For Christmas Johnny had taken one look at my attire, my shredded jeans, light sweatshirt, my hat, and the bag I had that had his present, and one I picked up for his ma. Anyway Johnny looked at me and told me that I looked like I was freezing and that he would lose his head if I showed up to his ma's looking like that.

"Fine!" I huffed, leading him into the girl's dorm where Ms Peabody just gave us a look but didn't chase after us seeing as how since it was vacation time boys were allowed in the girl's dorm and vice versa.

"What would be deemed appropriate?" I asked, opening my drawer and going through it.

"Non ripped pants, a heavier sweatshirt." Johnny replied. I pulled out a pair of white jeans that had black, red, and purple paint splatters on them. Johnny nodded his approval so I dropped them next to me and I opened my next drawer. I pulled out a few sweatshirts that had swearing and violent sayings on them until I found one black sweatshirt that just said "Bite Me" across the chest in red letters. I pulled my original red sweatshirt off and tossed it on the floor. I heard Johnny sigh behind me.

"Do you have any decency?" he questioned and I turned around.

"What? I'm wearing a tank top." I defended, throwing my arms out. However I quickly remembered the shred of decency I did have and quickly pulled my arms behind my back. Johnny, noticing this stood. He walked over to me and we stood face to face, me looking up at him.

"What are you hidin?" he asked.

"Nothing." I told him with a glare. Johnny pulled at my arm and I refused to budge.

"It's obvious that's a load of bull." he said, pulling my arm harder. When he got fed up with me refusing to move, he simply picked me up. A passing thought of 'Whoa, strong!' went through my mind before I was dropped on my bed. I used my hands to brace my face and before I could hide them again, Johnny had grabbed them.

"The hell?" The shred of decency I had made me turn my head away as he exclaimed that.

"Mara…. what the hell is this?" I refused to look at Johnny so he turned my head to face him.

"Mara, what's going on with you?" he interrogated, taking a seat next to me. I sighed.

"They aren't new….. old ones. Scars that won't go away." I held up my arms and glared. Scars crisscrossed up and down my arms. Self harm was the cause of some of them, but a few weren't from me. A few burn scars were from an accident, and a few were from other things. I had gotten a large black and red dragon tattoo up my left arm to try and hide the scars, but they were sadly still visible. Johnny looked me over and pushed my hair away from my back so he could see my back.

"What the fuck?" I stood and pulled my sweatshirt on wordlessly. On my back were more burn scars, a few lines that looked like whip scars, and one particular scar on my shoulder was pretty nasty. It looked like someone had stabbed me and twisted the blade around, tearing a chunk from my shoulder. I had gotten a large tattoo on my back to cover them, black and dark red angels wings that took up my entire back, but you could still see the scars.

"Some are from my motorcycle accident." I informed him, it was the truth. Some are from the accident. The others, they were from other things.

"And the others?" questioned Johnny.

"I'm going to change." I replied, avoiding that question. I left the room and changed my pants in the bathroom and then came out. We left in silence after I grabbed something from my nightstand and threw it in my pocket; the trip to his ma's house was also in silence. When we arrived though, his ma made sure we were welcome.

"Johnny, you brought Mara again!" his mother cried, first hugging Johnny and then she pulled me into a hug that left me shocked to the core. When she let go she ushered us inside, "And don't forget that you can call me Momma, Mara!"

We were pushed into the living room where she sat the three of us down on the couch, me in the middle.

"Here, I got you these." I announced, from my bag I pulled out a box that I handed to Johnny and I handed Momma a pot with a winter plant in it.

"Oh, you didn't have to get me anything Mara!" Momma exclaimed, although I could tell that she really liked the plant by the way she kept looking at it from its position on the coffee table. Meanwhile, Johnny opened his box and pulled out a book.

"How to get a girlfriend." he read the cover out loud, I laughed at the next expression he gave me.

"Very funny, Mara." he deadpanned and he passed the book to Momma who joined me in laughing. When we both calmed down Johnny surprisingly passed me a box.

"You got me something?" I questioned in surprise. Instead of answering, Johnny waited for me to open it. When I did, I pulled out a necklace. It was simple with a chain and a simple charm on the end.

"Thanks Johnny, it's really nice. I kind of feel bad now about getting you that joking gift." I commented as I pulled the charm down over my head and fixed it so that it rested on my chest.

"Eh, I was expecting you to do somethin, like that. The charm is somethin for safe driving, for when ya bike is fixed so ya don't get in no accident again." replied Johnny with a smirk. I pouted, but I was touched by it. I felt all warm and fuzzy inside.

"That's not good, I'm losing my touch, I should be unpredictable and an amazing driver." I laughed.

"Are, you're both so sweet, now, I've already got dinner ready for later so why don't we just relax?" suggested Momma. I grinned at her and she just pat my head, "I would pat Johnny's head but he has too much hair grease." I laughed too much to look at Johnny's expression, although I would most likely have died from laughing if I had.

"You're so much fun, Mara, much better than that slut Lola, you broke up right Johnny?" Momma prodded.

"Yeah." Johnny grumbled, still upset over the comment on his hair.

"It's ok Johnny-boy; your hair is still perfect." I teased. Johnny opened his mouth to respond, but the doorbell rang and interrupted him.

"You expecting anyone else?" inquired Johnny, Momma shook her head and the three of us stood and walked to the door. We opened it and standing outside was a tall man with olive skin and dark eyes that would strike fear in the hearts of many.

"Leon…?" Momma honestly sounded scared. Johnny pushed me slightly behind him and I knew exactly what was going on. This man resembled Johnny greatly; it was obvious he was his father. And with their reactions, he wasn't a good guy.

"Maria." the man's calm face soon had an evil smirk on it. I scowled from behind Johnny; this man was actually familiar to me. He had been one of my father's employees. I think.

"Mara, stay quiet and behind me." Johnny ordered me. Had he not sounded so serious, I'd have done the opposite.

"I don't get an invitation to your little Christmas get together? I thought that it was a family event, no one deserves to be alone on Christmas, eh?" Then, in a second he was up in Johnny and Momma's faces. When I saw him go to actually hit them, I spoke up.

"Looks like you're scum then, after all, that's worse than a no one." The man instantly looked at me. His eyes looked me over and Johnny moved to hide me, but it was too late for the man's face was pulled back into a twisted grin.

"If it ain't Ilari's kid." I scowled upon hearing my father's name. His name was ironic, he was a cruel spiteful man, his name however meant joyful and happy.

"Move Johnny." And when Johnny didn't move, I pushed him out of the way.

"What, you gonna show your heritage?" he taunted. 'Be the bigger person, don't fight him' was going through my head like a mantra. But, it helped nothing for his next comment set me off.

"Or maybe you're like your mother, a whore."

"Go to hell!" I snarled and within moments I had launched myself from my place next to Johnny and I had thrown my weight forward and managed to knock the brute man over. I was thrown back in a moment however and my pill bottle I had brought in case of an emergency flew out. I didn't notice though, I was too busy getting up to continue my fight.

"Your fighting skills are obviously from her." he continued to taunt me. Johnny moved to help me, but I held up my hand to Johnny and locked eyes with him.

"Damn you." I growled and I launched myself again this time. Only I faked it and instead flipped in mid air. I brought my heavy steel tipped boot down onto his face and I heard something crack. He grabbed his face but I was already on him.

Our fight continued to get worse and worse and I could hear Momma holding back Johnny while she cried. Eventually, the man got tired of getting his ass kicked in hand to hand combat, so he pulled out a knife. I grabbed for my own, only to find my pocket empty. I reached into my boot, once again to find it empty. Johnny had distracted me back in my room and I hadn't replaced my things once I had changed except for my pills in my other pocket that I had grabbed from my nightstand.

"Mara, stop fighting him!" I heard Johnny yelling at me, but when the knife slashed me just above my blind eye, I saw red and that was all.

* * *

**3****RD**** PERSON**

After she had been thrown back from the force of the knife on her face, Mara hadn't gotten up right away. Johnny was about to go and help her, but Leon moved towards him and Maria. Johnny chose to protect his mom rather than help his friend. And it was a good choice, because Mara didn't need help.

Behind Leon, Mara rose. But she didn't look right, her head was tilted and her face was scrunched in a face Johnny had never seen on a person before. She didn't look human. By now her hat had fallen off and her hair was wild. The deep cup above her blind eye was pouring blood and strands of hair were in her face making her look creepy. Mara looked down slightly and a shadow covered her eyes, then she moved.

Mara was like a monster. Her fist had knocked into Leon's head, and her foot into his back. He fell over and she went after him. It was like watching someone get attacked by a wolf, she didn't speak and all she did was attack. It was no longer a fair fight; even against the knife Leon had Mara felt nothing. If he restrained her limbs, she bit and thrashed. She clawed at him like an animal. When he did get a hit in, she didn't even notice.

Eventually, Maria let go of Johnny and he ran forward. He grabbed Mara's shoulders and held her back. His father stood, blood pouring from various wounds inflicted by Mara.

"Get out of here!" Johnny snarled to his father, "And never come back!" Leon, bruised and bleeding, gave him a smirk.

"You got a hell of a demon spawn there." his father turned and got into a car and the car drove away. Mara refused to stop though; she kept thrashing in Johnny's grip. He somehow managed to pull her inside and Maria grabbed the pills that flew from Mara's pocket.

"Johnny, I think we should give her these." Maria held up the bottle and Johnny grabbed it while he held Mara with one arm. Mara's prescription had been covered by sharpie, but it was obvious that she had them on her for a reason. Johnny popped the cap off and used his weight to knock Mara over. He quickly grabbed the pills and dropped three into her mouth. He put a hand over her mouth and refused to move until she had eventually calmed down.

"Ughhhhh." Mara moaned about ten minutes later, then when she noticed Johnny was on top of her she asked, "What the hell are you doing on top of me?" Johnny stood and helped Mara up while she held a hand to the cut on her forehead. Maria came flying in with a first aid kit which she quickly used to fix the cut on Mara's forehead. Then, she washed the blood off her face and out of her eye.

"Here, you dropped these." Johnny passed Mara her prescription. She looked down at them and pulled two more pills out. She popped them in her mouth and swallowed them before she pocketed her bottle.

"I guess I had a blackout." Mara mumbled, shaking her head.

"Blackout?" Maria and Johnny questioned together. Mara nodded.

"Yeah…. sometimes when I get real pissed off, I just see red and attack. I call them blackouts since afterwards; I don't remember what went down. I'm guessing I kicked that guy's ass and Johnny managed to get some pills down my throat." Mara surmised.

"Yeah….. um…." Maria stood there awkwardly while Johnny stayed silent.

"Sorry for ruining Christmas, I usually don't celebrate holidays so I don't fuck them up like that." Mara mumbled.

"That's what you were talking about on your birthday," Mara looked to Johnny, "When you said that you were thinking of bad things, you were thinking of those."

"That's one of the things, anyway, I think I'm going to go back to the school and leave you guys to have your peace. Sorry…" Mara waved and left, leaving Maria and Johnny. They shared a look.

"Johnny, keep her close, she'll need her friends." Maria ordered and Johnny nodded.

* * *

**Lexi's POV**

The first thing I did when I got back was read Mara's diary. She had been avoiding people like the plague according to Peanut, and she had fled from Johnny the entire time. Even when I got back I witnessed this. Mara had been having a conversation with Peanut, when Johnny saw them and ran to them. Mara had seen him coming and took off faster than I had ever seen her run. Johnny chased her and I went over to Peanut only for Johnny to come back and tell us she got away again.

And everyone refused to tell me what was going on. That probably annoyed me the most. So I was going to check Mara's journal.

_December 25__th_

_Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._

_That's the best word to describe my life. Fuck my life._

_I had a blackout at Johnny's on Christmas, not only do I feel like a bitch queen for doing that, but I just can't face him about it now! And then Johnny saw me without my sweatshirt because I was being a dumbass! He saw them! The tattoos don't hide them well. I'm screwed too, because Johnny's dad knows my father. SCREWED! I'm so screwed! I'm so dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. Dead. _

_Hello hell, ready for this bitch? Hope so, because I'm going to be coming real soon!_

_FML_

_I hate my life._

* * *

**AN  
So yeah, no inspiration so it's going to be just the main plot that I had originally. I'm trying to finish up either this story or my Ib story during spring break. Both would be nice, but it's probably not happening.**

**Bye.**


	8. A Day of Firsts

**AN-**

…**..Enjoy…..**

* * *

**Mara's POV**

January passed by very fast and the dreaded Valentine's Day was soon creeping up on us. Lexi was blushing like mad, telling me she was afraid, Petey shared Lexi's same fear. I was willing to bet that they were both afraid of giving chocolate because they both wanted to give it to the other…. and of course I'm always right.

I suppose something I've always dreaded about Valentine's Day was the fact that I never got anything. Dads would give their daughters chocolates, boyfriends and crushes to their girls, but I was never the object of anyone's affection so I got nothing. And my relationship with my dad was shit, so I got nothing from him either.

"You excited 'bout Valentine's Day Mara? The other chicks seem excited." Peanut said to me a few days before the dreaded day. I sighed and leaned back.

"No, I hate Valentine's Day, call me the Valentine's Day Grinch if you must." I replied bitterly. Peanut shook his head and lit up a cigarette, offering me one. I took one and used the end of his to light it.

"Why do you hate it so much?" questioned Peanut. I shrugged.

"I suppose it's because I've never gotten a valentine, I've never been anyone's crush, or girlfriend, and my family relationships are shit. I have seriously never gotten a valentine before." I answered with a scowl as I blew a puff of smoke.

"Never?" Peanut asked incredulously, I nodded.

"Never, I'm serious, never. Not a single chocolate or a paper note or anything." I replied.

"I don't believe it." huffed Peanut, "That ain't possible." I snorted.

"Sure it's possible, I'm a sarcastic, insane bitch with weird colored eyes, pale skin than never tans and ugly hair. The only good thing about me is the fact I have two watermelons on my chest." I ranted. Peanut blinked in surprise before replying.

"If it helps anything, I think you're pretty." I stared at Peanut and he sighed in exasperation.

"I'm making it clear now that I don't think of ya like that, got it?" Peanut clarified. I snorted.

"Got it." I nodded. Peanut nodded back at me.

"You're pretty, trust me." Peanut muttered as I heard someone approach. I thought nothing of it, until a hand clamped down on my shoulder.

"Mara!" It was Johnny.

I had managed to avoid Johnny since Christmas which had been a feat; he tracked me down every day and would chase me until I lost him. Hell he even started chasing me into the girl's bathroom if I tried hiding in there! Luckily, the attendant would usually help me out by grabbing his ear and leading him out.

"Eyyyy, Johnny-boy, look at that!" I pointed away from us, but I knew Johnny didn't fall for it.

"I ain't falling for no tricks of yours." Johnny stated, and I looked to Peanut for help to find him walking away.

"Asshole!" I shouted after him, Peanut just looked over his shoulder and grinned at me before continuing on his way.

"Why've you been avoiding me?" Johnny questioned, turning me so I was facing him. I looked up at him, since we were very close.

"Because I'm insane." I replied simply, "I take meds to keep myself from going on a rampage and you saw the side of me I've been trying to keep away. You think I'm a monster, a freak don't you?" Johnny sighed and dragged me over to the bench in the auto shop. He sat down and pulled me next to him.

"You ain't no monster and you ain't no freak Mara." Johnny stated, shaking me slightly.

"Then what am I? I'm not normal, that's for sure, I was like a beast attacking him, what's worse is I don't remember anything from it. Your ma is probably scared of me, and I was afraid you hated me after that." I muttered. Johnny shook me a few times before he replied.

"You are you, you're Mara, you're an insane chick who can pack a punch who is my friend." Johnny snapped. I blinked then shook my head and looked down.

"I don't want to be me; I don't want to be Mara, because that means I have some beast within me that makes me see red!" I spat. Johnny shook his head.

"You're perfect how you are! You wouldn't be you if ya changed, so if that means ya have a beast, then so be it." Johnny growled and I felt a strange warmth spread through my chest from my heart. Suddenly I felt tears well in my eyes. I tried to wipe them away. I couldn't tell if they were happy or sad tears because I wasn't much of a crier. I barely ever cried. I never cried.

"Ey, don't cry! I didn't want ya to cry!" Johnny sounded slightly panicked.

"I-I think, they're happy tears. That touched my heart, you know, no one's ever called me perfect. Only flawed, imperfect, ugly and stupid." I sniffed. I was surprised when Johnny's arms wrapped around me in a hug.

"Then cry if they're happy tears." Johnny ordered lightly. And I felt my tears begin to cascade down from my eyes. I buried my face in Johnny's chest and cried until I couldn't anymore. I sat up, my eyes most likely red from crying.

"Thank you, Johnny." I said to Johnny. He just smiled at me and put an arm around my shoulder so he could give me a one armed hug.

"Sure thing, Mara." And with that, I felt a lot better.

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0Time Skipo0o0o0o0o0o0 o0o0o0o0o0o

Valentine's Day came by fast. I got up early and escaped to the auto shop before I could witness any chocolates being given, or flowers or notes. It always made my heart ache when I realized that I was getting none and everyone else was getting some.

I spent the morning in the auto shop, sitting in a secret place I had discovered. One of the work benches in the corner wasn't completely against the wall, so I could hide between the wall in the corner and the work bench hid me completely. Then another work bench made it so you had to be right there in front of me to see me, so if I really wanted to hide I had the perfect spot.

I stayed there for the entire first period, a few greasers came through, there was a shop class for the second period but I could always go and hide somewhere else. At lunch all the greasers came in.

"Anybody seen Mara?" I heard Johnny question the greasers.

"No, she's been hidin, she said somethin bout her hating Valentine's Day." Peanut answered.

"I'm sure she'll turn up." Ricky commented, leaning against the bench that had a view of me if you turned your head.

"Where do ya think she's hidin?" asked Johnny.

"Somewhere that'd make us look like idiots." I heard Norton reply from across the room.

"Yeah… I bet." Ricky paused as he turned and saw me, "Found her." The greasers all piled around Ricky and looked at my spot between the benches and wall.

"Damn, didn't even notice ya Mara, good hidin spot." Lefty whistled. I smirked at them.

"Yeah…." I muttered, "It's a good spot I found. Ricky wouldn't have seen me if he hadn't of looked just right." I shot Ricky a glare, he just grinned back at me.

"What're you hidin for? It's Valentine's Day, didn't we have a conversation on it?" prodded Peanut. I frowned.

"We did," I used the wall to help me stand, my legs were stiff, "Doesn't mean I changed my mind on it." The other greasers looked confused.

"Why do ya hate it so much?" asked Hal. I sighed.

"I've never, ever gotten something for Valentine's Day, never. Nothing, no flowers, no chocolate, no note, no nothing. I've never been somebody's girlfriend, or crush so I've never gotten anything." I admitted.

"Impossible, I call bullshit." Ricky announced, "You're too pretty for that." I gave him a blank stare.

"Me? Pretty? Now I call bullshit, I ain't pretty. I've got weird eyes, ugly hair, pale skin, the only thing I got for me is the two watermelons on my chest…." I heard Norton snort and then Lucky elbowed him.

"That ain't true, your personality is great too, and you're pretty." protested Vance.

"Bullshit, I'm still calling it, to add to my ugliness I'm a sarcastic, loud temperamental bitch who changes moods in a flash." I snapped.

"But that's what's great bout ya, you're not fake like other chicks." pointed out Hal. I scowled.

"Bullshit!" I cried, throwing my arms up before I sidled past the greasers blocking my path from the corner. I stretched out my legs, various cracks coming from them.

"Mara, you ain't ugly, you ain't no bitch." growled Norton.

"I am, stop lying." I replied as I walked to the door, "I'm heading out to lunch before I find a new hiding spot." I left the auto shop and headed out of the gates, ignoring the prefects who gave me dirty looks.

I walked through town and headed into New Coventry before I hid myself away in the bike park in the corner where the greasers would probably notice me later. I was able to stay there until classes ended because then the greasers came to ride their bikes. I snuck out when no one was looking and headed to the pier. I sat on the end and watched the water like I had on my birthday.

"I hate Valentine's Day." I sighed as I watched some guy give a girl this huge thing of flowers and a heart shaped box of chocolates. Sitting on a bench was an old couple who were talking and ignoring the world. I sighed again and continued to watch the water.

"Stop sighing, it's a day for chicks to be happy." I heard Johnny sit down next to me.

"Well, I ain't happy." I huffed.

"This make you happy?" I turned to ask what and found Johnny holding out a small box. I took it and opened it to find chocolate in it. I couldn't stop the large smile from crossing my face.

"And don't ya say it's because I pity you, I was plannin on giving you them anyway." Johnny added. I put the box next to me and turned to Johnny. Then I pretty much tackled him in a hug.

"Thanks Johnny…. I appreciate it." Johnny, getting over the shock that I almost knocked us off the pier hugging him, put his arms around me and returned the hug.

"Aww, young ones today, such cute couples…." I heard the old woman on the bench behind us say. I felt my face turn slightly pink and pulled back quickly. Johnny, taking one look at my face started laughing.

"Your face looks like a tomato!" Johnny laughed at me some more.

"S-shut the hell up!" I barked.

"Hey, look it went a shade darker!" commented Johnny, peering closer just to see how much redder he could make my face.

"Johnny!" I shouted. Johnny just kept on laughing.

* * *

**Lexi's POV**

Valentine's Day was one of my favorite holidays. I loved how nice it was, of course Mara hated the holiday with a burning passion, but that was just Mara. Besides, she hated the color pink and pink was associated with Valentine's Day.

"Ooooh, I don't know if I should…." I murmured to myself as I looked at the small box of chocolates I had. I wanted to give them to Petey, but I was afraid….

"Stop being a damn baby," Mara would most likely tell me if she heard me, "Go and give them to him!" Actually…. Mara would probably be viler in what she would say…..

"Hey Lexi." I jumped about two feet in the air at the sudden presence of Peanut.

"W-where did you come from?!" I squeaked. Peanut laughed at my sudden flustered appearance. He ruffled my hair, something he had taken to doing. When Mara asked him about it when she saw him do it, he told her that I reminded him of his little sister, so he treated me like her.

"My ma." he replied bluntly, making me turn most likely a shade redder. He started laughing, and I suddenly was reminded of Mara.

"Oh! Have you seen Mara? She hates Valentine's Day…. and I wanted to convince her to come to the dance…." I trailed. Peanut blinked.

"I forgot there was even a dance." he commented before shaking his head, "Mara's hidin, Johnny's been lookin for her too." I giggled and Peanut raised an eyebrow at me.

"Mara's been spending an awful amount of time with Johnny lately…." I trailed, Peanut chuckled.

"Think we're missin somethin?" he asked. I shook my head.

"No…. I read Mara's diary, we're not missing anything as of now….. but in the future…" I smiled real big, "I have hope!" Peanut started laughing, and he ruffled my hair again which I fixed after he was finished.

"Johnny's been plannin on givin Mara chocolate." Peanut informed me. I gasped and started jumping excitedly.

"Really? Oh this is great! Perfect!" I giggled a bit as I imagined Mara's reaction.

"I hafta go before class starts, don't want those damn prefects makin me go." Peanut jogged away and I giggled.

"Mara…. oh yay!" I squealed as I turned around. I started to skip, only to run into someone. I squealed upon realizing it was Petey.

"Oh, hey Lexi…. I was looking for you actually…." trailed Petey. I was very annoyed about the fact that I wasn't tan enough for my blush to not be so obvious.

"Um…. here." Petey held out a box and I giggled upon realizing what it was. From my pocket, I produced my own box and traded it for the box he was handing me. Who needs courage?

"Thanks." I chirped and I noticed that a blush was evident on Petey's face, only slightly though because he wasn't pale.

"You're welcome…" he mumbled, and I giggled again before surprising us both by leaning forward and kissing him on the cheek. Yeah, who needed courage?

* * *

**Mara's POV**

"There's a dance?" I asked Lexi bluntly as I watched her try and pin her hair in a different style. She had on a light pink dress that wasn't too pink to the point I'd have thrown something at her. I was thankful for that.

"There is, I'm going with Petey." she informed me proudly.

"That's good." I nodded.

"Are you going?" she asked.

"No, who would I go with?" I scoffed.

"Johnny." she stated as she scowled in the mirror at her hair. Lexi hardly ever scowled, it was strange to see that expression on her face. However I was too busy trying to think of an answer to that.

"No, just….. no." I replied, keeping a blank face.

"Hm, you should go. I bet Peanut is having a similar conversation with Johnny right now!" Lexi bet, once again frowning at her hair. I sighed and walked forward, grabbing her mass of curls and pulling them around before I set them in a neat bun with a few curls that hung out. I left some curls out on either side of her face and I pulled out one of the many pairs of earrings I had in my ears.

"Here, wear these. They match." I passed her the earrings and she smiled at me, the earrings were a lighter silver than the rest and they looked good with her dress. She hardly ever wore earrings, and every once in awhile I have to pierce her ear for her again since the hole would close. She only has the normal one hole, which annoyed me. But it annoyed me because look at me, I'm covered in piercings.

"Thanks Mara!" chirped Lexi as she made a face as she tried pushing the earring in her half closed hole.

"Do not tell me I have to fucking pierce them again." I growled, Lexi shook her head and shoved the earring through. I nodded and turned to leave.

"Mara, just come alright? I'm sure you have something to wear." Lexi called. I shook my head with a sigh and exited her room.

After a half an hour of brooding in my room I sighed and decided I would go after all. From a box under my bed I pulled out a dress. It was a dark crimson color and it left my shoulders bare, but had long flowing sleeves which I liked. The dress went to about my knees before it cut off, the end was a bit ripped but I liked it. I pulled a pair of black boots on over a pair of black leggings and I left my beanie on with my hair out like usual. I stared at myself in the mirror, and then almost groaned when I realized that the dress showed off my chest more then I'd have liked.

I left my room and made my way to the auto shop. Finding no one there I made my way to New Coventry where I entered the old abandoned tenements.

"Johnny, just go! We're all going!" I heard Peanut yell. I entered the room and saw the greasers had cleaned up slightly, they still had their jackets, but they were wearing dark red shirts under them. The only one that looked annoyed was Johnny actually. Vance and Ricky even looked excited.

"Yo." All of the greasers flew around upon hearing me, and I was stared at.

"Mara? You even agreed to this?" asked Johnny incredulously. I shook my head.

"Nah, I'm not in on… whatever this is, but Lexi convinced me to go, and I decided to find someone to drag with me." I informed them.

"Oh, well your dress matches our shirts, good thing ya comin too, now Johnny'll come." Peanut gave Johnny a grin.

"Damn it, fine." Johnny walked over to where I was and turned to glare at the greasers as they followed. I laughed at him the entire way to the school.

Like the Halloween dance, the Valentine's Day dance was in the gym. We walked in and like the Halloween Dance, I headed to the top of the bleachers with a few of the greasers following me. Johnny, Norton and Hal followed me. Then, after a few silent moments, Norton and Hal left with the excuse that they wanted to get something to eat.

Liars.

"So you didn't want to come?" I questioned Johnny.

"Yeah, seemed stupid ta me." he nodded.

"Ah, I wasn't coming until Lexi convinced me." I commented. Johnny nodded.

"Ya look nice…" he trailed, somewhat awkwardly. I laughed.

"The only thing I hate about this dress is the fact it cuts far down and shows off my chest too much for my liking." Johnny looked like he was going to face palm after that.

"Mara, I wasn't talking about that!" protested Johnny. I laughed.

"I know, I was just saying, look at the way those jocks are staring at my chest." I nodded in the direction of the jocks whose eyes were in fact, directed right on my chest.

"You could tell?" asked Johnny.

"What girl wouldn't tell that a large amount of stares were directed at their cleavage? It's very uncomfortable." I stated. Johnny paused, then nodded.

"You have a point, wanna leave?" inquired Johnny.

"Sure, it's not exactly exciting here anyway." I rose and Johnny followed me. We exited the building and headed to the auto shop. We stayed out back though because I didn't feel like searching for the light switch in there and neither did Johnny.

"So…." trailed Johnny.

"How did it feel to break up with Lola? I'm curious, since I've never been dumped…. or anyone's girlfriend." Johnny took a deep breath.

"It was tough," admitted Johnny as he looked down at his hands, "I mean, I thought I loved her…" I sighed and Johnny looked at me.

"You thought, but she obviously didn't care, she looked at you as a way to get what she wanted. You were high up on the school food chain, so she went after you. She wanted status and money, thus why she was with you, but still went after the preps." I said wisely. Johnny nodded,

"I know that now…. I was blind wasn't I, blinded by stupidity." Johnny muttered. I pat his shoulder.

"Everyone has a weakness, that was yours." I replied. Johnny looked at me.

"What's yours? Your weakness?" I blinked, and looked down.

"I don't know," I admitted, "Perhaps my uncertainty. I'm uncertain who I am, what I want in life, what's wrong with me. I always wonder what's wrong with me, so perhaps my self doubt is my weakness. I don't know."

"You're strong, even with those weaknesses." Johnny informed me. I laughed.

"Keep thinking that, I'm not strong. I just make it look like I'm strong, I'm a mess in reality." I looked into Johnny's eyes.

"You're not a mess. You're too good to be a mess." Johnny murmured. Before either of us knew what was going on, our heads were moving closer. And when our lips connected, shock flew through me. No… not shock, ok maybe shock, but it felt like lightning was flying through me. When we pulled back, I smirked.

"Well…. time to go back to hiding." I announced. Johnny raised an eyebrow.

"Why?" he asked simply.

"Because now I'm confused about everything and to keep looking strong, I can't be confused." I informed him.

"And why're ya confused?" he questioned.

"Because it's a first." I said, and Johnny understood. I could tell by his expression.

"Well, then I'm going to give ya time to think then…. see ya tomorrow, and if ya start avoiding me, again, I'm trackin ya down." Johnny told me as he stood.

"Got it." I nodded and watched as he walked away. Then I looked up at the sky and laughed. I sat there for about half an hour, just thinking.

"Hello, Mara." I turned to see someone standing there. I knew who it was by their voice and tone so it didn't matter that they were hidden in the shadows.

"What do you want?" I asked coldly.

"I have an offer for you…."

* * *

**Lexi's POV**

I snuck into Mara's room, very excited for her diary. She wasn't back yet though, I was confused, I figured that she would be back.

I had actually seen her talking to Johnny at the dance, and they matched! They both had dark red on! Then they left together, I was very excited!

I looked down at Mara's diary and flipped to the right page. Despite Mara not being here now, she had been here and then left. But she hadn't changed because her dress wasn't put away.

* * *

_February 14__th__,_

_I started today by hating Valentine's Day, like usual. But… after my hiding spot was found and I went to the pier, Johnny found me and…. he gave me chocolates. I was so surprised, and it was my first time getting anything on Valentine's Day._

_Then after I went to the dance, Johnny and I left early since we were bored and the jocks were staring at my chest. We went out by the auto shop and talked…. then Johnny and I kissed….. It was my first. Boy was I surprised. Johnny left because he knew I had to think._

_Then he came up to me. I'm not going to say who, but he came up to me. He had an offer for me. I didn't know what to make of it, so I told him to fuck off. But he'll be back, no doubt._

_In good news though…. Today was good. it was a day…._

_A day of firsts._

* * *

**AN**

**So, yeah….. I was listening to the songs Photograph by Nickelback and The Red by Chevelle while writing this. **

**Sayonara!**


	9. Haircuts and Hair Dye

_**Let the Good Times Roll **_

_Chapter 9_

_Haircuts and Hair Dye_

* * *

**Mara's POV**

Jimmy was the king of the school; of course first he had to go through the jocks, which meant pranking the big opening game. I managed to witness jocks drink from the cooler…. it had piss in it, then Jimmy glued a few jocks to the bench, spread marbles on the field, had an explosive game ball, and my favorite had to be the fact that Jimmy changed the large words that go across the scoreboard to "Jocks play with their balls." When Lexi had seen this, she turned red, I had simply laughed and when I next saw Jimmy, I complimented the pranks. He had soaked it up; it was rare for me to compliment anyone.

But I knew something was going to go wrong soon, so I warned Lexi, Petey, and the greasers. The beginning of the problems started when rats were set loose in the library, the gym was set on fire, and basically everything went to hell.

"I'm finding it hilarious." I informed Jimmy who was rushing from the scene of the burning gym as I jogged next to him.

"You're not helping!" snapped jimmy. I grinned at him.

"It's not my job to help; you're the king of the school aren't you? Or is his royal ass being overthrown?" I chuckled and Jimmy shot me a glare before he stormed into the boy's dorm. I stood outside laughing.

"What are you laughin so hard bout Mara?" I turned to find Peanut standing there, looking at me like I was insane….. Or more insane than I already am.

"Jimmy's kingliness is going to shit." I explained, "The gym was burned down and rats were set loose in the library, someone's going down and who else to blame but his royal ass?" Peanut snorted.

"That suck for Jimmy, ey have ya seen Johnny?" questioned Peanut. I shook my head.

"Nah, I was following Jimmy around and trying to piss him off." I replied as the boys dorm doors open and Jimmy rushed out.

"It's working." Jimmy grumbled as he passed me, and I grinned.

"See ya, Peanut!" I called as I ran after Jimmy who shot me a glare.

"If you're not going to help then leave." he snapped.

"But it's more fun annoying you!" I protested as he hopped onto his bike. I frowned as he shot me a look and pedaled away.

"Well damn…. now what?" I questioned as I looked around. I doubted anyone was going to be much fun since everyone was pissy.

"Mara!" I turned around to see Lexi rushing up to me, her face slightly red. When she reached me she started breathing deeply. I waited for her to catch her breath before she looked up at me, a ghastly look on her face.

"What's wrong?" I asked sharply, turning serious when I saw that she looked scared.

"There are new students from an exchange program," Lexi informed me, "But that isn't the bad news." I blinked.

"What's the bad news?" I questioned.

"Of those students…." she whispered, looking around, "Angela is one of them."

I stood there, shocked into silence.

"Angela…. Melson?" I inquired quietly, my face slipping into an emotionless mask.

"Yes…." Lexi looked ready to pass out. I quickly grabbed her arm and pulled her with me. I pulled her back to the boy's dorm where I circled the building, peering in windows until I found the right one. I knocked on the window, holding myself up on the ledge.

"Petey!" I snapped, hitting the window harder to try and get the short boys attention. When he finally noticed I was there, he just stared at me in the window like I was insane.

"Open the damn window rather than stare at me like I have four heads!" I hissed. Petey slowly approached the window and opened it, "Finally! Now I'm going to sneak Lexi in here, got it?!" I dropped from the window and turned to Lexi. I squatted down and ordered Lexi to get on my shoulders. She did as I ordered, albeit shakily. I stood and Petey helped her through. I jumped up and caught the ledge with my hand again before hoisting myself up and through the window.

"What the heck are you guys doing?" Petey questioned.

"I'll explain later, right now I have to go grab some things, Lexi, Petey, do not leave the room!" I barked before I went back out the window. Petey stuck his head out after I dropped to the floor, I gave him a serious look before I turned and ran.

First I went into the girl's dorm and grabbed a few things I had in my room, then I quickly stole some kid's bike and went into town to get a few things. I was back in Petey's room in about half an hour.

"Now can you explain? Why does Lexi look like she saw a ghost?" Petey interrogated me, sounding almost irritated.

"I'll explain in a moment, let me finish what I'm doing!" I snapped back as I pulled some things from the black backpack I had. I threw them on Petey's bed and scowled.

"Do you think we'll be able to sneak into the boys showers without anyone seeing us?" I questioned Petey. He gave me an incredulous look.

"Why?!" he exclaimed. I rolled my eyes.

"I need a sink, and we can't go in the girls dorm until after I finish." I barked, "Now go make sure there aren't any guys around!" Petey scurried from the room, slightly afraid of me. When he returned, he told me that all the guys were out except for a few who were in their rooms. I nodded and Petey led us to the boys showers.

"Ok, Lexi, now what I'm doing is absolutely necessary." I told Lexi. She pulled on a somewhat brave face and nodded. She knew what I was doing, I had done it before.

"What are you doing?" Petey asked again, sounding exasperated.

"What did you tell Petey so far?" I questioned Lexi as I pulled a pair of scissors out. I looked Lexi over; trying to decide what hair length would be good.

"Um…. that I have a twin and a little sister and it's complicated." Lexi answered me quietly. I nodded at her.

"I see… well that's a pretty much blank canvas, so I could lie, but I suppose since you're close to Petey the truth is fine?" I muttered as I made Lexi turn around so I could decide what length would be good.

"Yes." Lexi nodded and I nodded back before I turned her around again.

"Well, Petey, you're in for a tale, and you're my assistant, it's your job to dispose of the hair I cut off." I told him, snipping the scissors in the air to prove that I was actually cutting Lexi's hair. Petey looked baffled.

"What?!" he almost shouted, but a look from me silenced him.

"Shut up, now, be quiet and I'll tell you why we're doing this." I shushed Petey as I started trimming the bottom of Lexi's hair.

"Fine, tell me." mumbled Petey. I smirked as I continued cutting Lexi's hair.

"Well, I got involved at…. well we met when I was seven and Lexi was six. Anyway, I suppose I really got involved when I was nine." I paused the story to question Lexi, "Do you care how short it goes?"

"No… how short are you going?" Lexi questioned, her eyes widening.

"Not too short…." I dismissed her before continuing my cutting, "Anyway, the main point is that Lexi had family issues." Lexi twitched, almost making me mess up.

"Don't move!" I growled, pausing the story yet again to scold Lexi, "Anyway, from my point of view, which is an outsider's point of view, Lexi's family was fine. Until, what Lexi told me she used to refer to as Doomsday. Now there's a new Doomsday, but I'll tell you about that in a few minutes." I made Lexi turn around so I could fix her bangs.

"Mara, my head feels lighter, what are you doing?" Lexi questioned, her eyes narrowing slightly.

"Don't fret, we both know I can do this," I scoffed while patting Lexi's head, "Anyway, back to my story. So from the outside view, her family was perfect. A hard working father, a mother who worked part time, and three lovely daughters who were like little angels." I paused because Lexi snorted.

"I said don't move!" I scolded her before continuing the story, "But that was just the outside point of view. That was just a show they put on. Really, all three daughters got along like water and oil, they were always fighting and the one who always lost was the most timid one…. the weakest one…. our dear Lexi." Lexi frowned, but didn't comment.

"So they fought a lot?" Petey questioned. I paused my cutting, before shrugging.

"Lexi's sisters had very creative insults, I actually think the two people in that house that weren't such…. assholes were Lexi and her mom." Lexi smiled when I said this.

"My mom was a great person." she chirped brightly.

"She was." I hummed as I made her turn around again, I stood back for a moment to observe my work, "Hm…. not shot enough." Back to the scissors.

"So there was a lot of yelling involved? Is that why Lexi was sent here?" inquired Petey.

"Petey… remember that time I was talking with you and Jimmy…. it was a little before Halloween? I was defending Mara from Jimmy?" Lexi commented, I frowned. That little midget had been insulting me? ME? Of all people? Dumbass, I'll get him back later. I'll enlist Johnny and Peanut to assist me in hanging him from the top of the school gate in just his underwear this time, rather than just the boy's dorm.

"Yeah, I don't remember what you said though, you were speaking really fast, and your voice was all high and you were actually really mad." Petey nodded, making a thinking face.

"Well, that means you don't remember that I said that I ran away." Petey blinked.

"Ran…away?" he repeated, looking thoughtful.

"I suppose I influenced that, me being me and all." I nodded.

"But, just a little arguing made you want to leave your family?" Petey asked skeptically.

"It wasn't just verbal fighting." I informed him solemnly, "Doomsday for little eight year old Lexi was the day her only friend met her family… other than her mother. I was invited over to their house for dinner and a sleepover, a fun fact about me is that my first sleepover was that one. Anyway, so at first, I met her two sisters. Nine year old me, because I was a sarcastic foul mouthed child, openly said to them, "Damn, you two don't stop bitching. Why don't you close your pie holes so that my ears will stop ringing like bells."." Lexi made a choking noise, trying to hide her laughter, and Petey just shook his head. I glared at his reflection in the mirror I had been using to look at him.

"I still remember that, I remember my mom laughed when you did that and my sisters looked dumbstruck. They actually shut up for more than a minute, just trying to figure out why something hadn't told them they were amazing, but I myself like what you said to my father." Lexi commented. I laughed, remembering that. However I stopped myself and went back to the story

"That man, now, nine year old me was used to big men like your brute of a father, hell I wasn't even phased when he had said "What the hell is this little shit doing here?" but what I was surprised at was when I saw _it_ happen." I muttered as I stopped cutting Lexi's hair. I stood back, then decided I was satisfied with the length; it had went from being almost as long as mine, and now it was only a few inches past her shoulders. I had left her a few bangs, but they could be clipped back with clips easily.

"Alright, I'm satisfied with it, I was thinking of doing really short layers, but I think you'd have found your inner strength and tried to kill me had I done that." I chuckled thinking of Lexi trying to kill me, "Anyway, red, yellow, orange, dirt, streaked, black, or color?" Lexi sighed upon hearing my way of asking "What color dye?".

"Surprise me…. nothing too fancy though." Lexi muttered. I grinned and pulled out the bottles from my bag. I looked at them, then nodded to myself.

"Alright, head over the sink." I commanded, and Lexi did as she was told, "Now, I really like this brand of dye because it's simple to use. It stays in for a good long time and it's easy to get out if you use a certain hair product. To use it, you have to wet your hair, and if your hair is a dark brown or black then you have to use this stuff first so that the color can be absorbed easier." I turned the warm water on and Lexi held her head in the sink until her hair was soaked. Then, as I started my next part I poured the dark hair stuff into her hair and began to massage it in.

"Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, it. Anyway, so her father drinks a ton, and he's a bit of a perfectionist. His other two daughters were fine, they weren't afraid to do what they wanted and they fit in. But no, Lexi's eyes were too big and too blue and her hair was never perfect! Honestly, her twin looks just like her, only her twin does have her differences, such as her eyes are a bit more…. what's the word…. browner? They're a bit dark I suppose." I paused for a moment, trying to remember Lexi's twin, "Meh, she doesn't matter. Anyway, so what happened was after we had eaten her moms amazing cooking, Lexi and I were running around their living room doing whatever shit little kids do. Unfortunately, her little sister decided she wanted in, and we didn't want her to bug us. Long story short, her little sister threw a tantrum and knocked something over, I don't remember if it was a vase or what…"

"It was my father's beer table; it had a few unopened bottles that shattered when she knocked it over." Lexi added as I grabbed the hair color dye and started to pour it in as well. I loved this dye; it was so easy to use. I used to use it when I dyed my hair different colors. I don't dye my hair anymore though; my hair already has natural crayon red tips that grow back fast.

"Right, beer, anyway so her father came running in at the noise, and of course her little sister had flew from the room with a little grin that made me want to smack her. Now, nine year old me knew the difference between a totally smashed man, a slightly tipsy man, and a sober man, so when I was told later on that he had been completely smashed I knew it was a lie." Petey's face told me he was piecing things together, "He comes flying in, his face turned a new shade of angry red when he saw what happened. And where was Lexi? Close enough to the table to get blamed. So, he stomped across the room and before little me knew what the hell was going on, he had hit his daughter so hard that she was sent fling halfway across the room." I smacked my hands together to imitate the sound of someone getting hit.

"That hurt like a bitch." Lexi mumbled, she made a spitting sound after that. I laughed.

"Don't get this shit in your mouth, it tastes horrible, it's probably somewhat toxic, and it'll turn your teeth and tongue a different color." I sang, and I heard Lexi take a deep intake of breath. She probably got some in her mouth, oh well. Sucks for her.

"Anyway, so he hits her and because I was a smart little kid, I ran across the room and tackled him while yelling "Hey you big dumb fuck, lay off Lexi, before I kick your motherfucking ass!". My… eh probably sixty pounds, knocked into him and did nothing. He turned around, and was going to attack me, but Lexi's mom rushed in, then started yelling and he left after swearing at us. But I'll never forget that scared look Lexi had on her face." Lexi snorted at me when I said I was a smart little kid, but she said nothing.

"So… he hit her when he got mad?" Petey concluded, trying to stop himself from laughing at the fact that my nine year old self was just as foul mouthed as I was now.

"When he was mad yes, and then, sometimes, when she got older, he'd do it whenever he felt like it. Sometimes, Lexi would show up at random and we would silently communicate. I would fix her up with my first aid kit, give her some food since she usually missed dinner or lunch or breakfast or whatever, and then she'd leave." I added. Petey nodded and gave Lexi a look full of pity.

"But don't pity Lexi, when I was fifteen and Lexi fourteen, I got fed up with her treatment, and then what was going on with me, so after my motorcycle accident, when no one was paying attention, I grabbed my crutches and left with Lexi. A month after I healed, we went back from our hiding place in my rented apartment, and I stole back my motorcycle. Then, we high tailed it out of there and told the foster people we were orphans. Then, we were sent from various schools to various places since no one really liked me and Lexi was like my shadow. She was that adorable kid that everyone wanted, but no one adopted her because along with her came the big mean sarcastic bitch known as Mara." I told him.

"That…. that sucks." Petey muttered, somewhat lost for words.

"It sucked, yes, but it's better now for us then it was back then. Lexi's happy, hell I think she's probably better off now. When we were in the adoption places or foster homes or whatever, she only spoke to me. Now she's bitching at Jimmy, talking to you, hell I even heard that you two went to the Valentine's Day dance!" I ranted.

"I'm still here!" Lexi squeaked. I paused, remembering that I was in fact dying her hair.

"I know that… I'm just adding my opinion." I defended before I pulled my hands from the water. I scowled at them; they were the same color as the dye.

"Stay there and for fuck's sake, do not get this stuff on your face or in your mouth… again." I snapped, irritated that I got it on my hands. I turned to Petey.

"So now that you know that, pledge your silence to me or else I'll be forced to kill you and hide your body." Petey laughed, then looked very nervous when he noticed I was giving him a serious look.

"I swear I won't tell anyone!" Petey promised.

"Good, now, let's see how the new Lexi looks." I pulled Lexi's hair out and pulled a smock around her. I made her flip her hair back when I was out of the soak zone, and then I brushed it back. I blow dried it as fast as I could, hoping no one would care that there was a random drying noise in the boys bathroom. When I finished I threw the hairdryer back in my back and Petey and is stared at Lexi.

"Well, it's not that big of a difference, although she does look different." commented Petey. Lexi's once dark brown hair was now a much lighter brown with random blonde and caramel streaks in it.

"I kind of wish I layered it, it'd look good with that coloring." I decided, but herded Petey and Lexi back to Petey's room after we made sure we cleaned up after ourselves.

"So… what was with the suddenly change in Lexi's appearance?" Petey inquired. Lexi looked down and a stony expression came onto my face.

"One of the new kids, Angela Melson, is Lexi's twin sister." I informed him gravely.

* * *

**Lexi's POV**

I didn't really feel the need to look through Mara's diary, although I did.

_March 15__th__,_

_Well, I suppose I don't want to say much, I gave Lexi a new look, that bitch Angela is here, Jimmy informed me he rescued Johnny and left me confused and wondering what he rescued Johnny from, and worst of all is that he won't leave me alone! _

_I am not going to give in to his offer, I don't give a shit about what he could offer me because what he wants me to do wouldn't help shit._

_But, I'm getting off that topic. I suppose Lexi looks different, I did my basic changes that I made her do the first time we left. I cut her hair and dyed it. I would do contacts but then everyone would be suspicious…. and Lexi would refuse anyway._

_I did the fun things._

_I wonder if maybe I should change my looks, I mean, Angela may remember me…. Nah, probably not. Although, if she did, I would go through my list of person changing._

_Haircuts and hair dye._

* * *

**AN**

**So, shit just got real. Somewhat. More Johnny next chapter, originally I had done this chapter differently, where Mara went with Jimmy, but I hated how it turned out, and I was given a brilliant idea, so next chapter is where that idea is incorporated!**

**I also just realized i've been changing my chapter beginning format... i'm going to try and keep it to the title, chapter number, and chapter title rather than a useless AN that says nothing of impotance.**

**Sayonara :D**


	10. March Madness

_**Let the Good Times Roll **_

_Chapter 10_

_March Madness_

* * *

**Mara's POV**

"Yes, because that is such a brilliant idea." I commented to Peanut, sarcasm very much evident in my tone.

"You're rather bitchy today." Peanut snapped back, "Now get on my shoulders!" I glared at him.

"Sure, I would definitely get on someone's shoulders when I'm sure it would cause me trouble!" I growled.

"Someone's using sarcasm a lot." I heard Norton remark from behind me. I turned to scowl at the four greasers that had needed my help, Peanut, Norton, Johnny, and Vance.

"That's because sarcasm is the body's natural response to stupid!" I informed them.

"Just get on my damn shoulders Mara!" Peanut groaned.

"Get Vance to do it! I am not getting on your shoulders! It would be weird! And I would fall!" I denied.

"What the hell? Now ya decide to have decency?" Johnny questioned. I grinned at him.

"I like fucking things up." I told him seriously.

"Hey, who's that chick?" Peanut wondered as he tried to peer over the wall.

"What chick? What's she look like?" I demanded, turning around to try and peer over the wall that was about an inch too high for me to look over.

"Dark brown hair, bluish eyes, looks lot like Lexi…" Peanut described.

"Down so I can get on your shoulders!" I ordered. Peanut bent over and I scrambled onto his shoulders. I made sure to stay somewhat low so I wasn't spotted but I did see the girl Peanut was talking about.

"Holy fucking shit." I laughed, "Look at that."

Angela held a piece of paper in her hand as she glowered at it. She was taller than Lexi by about four inches but still shorter than me. She was also less skinny; she had more fat mass truthfully. Also, she didn't have natural beauty like Lexi; Angela's face was caked with makeup. However from here I could see a few blemishes that stained her face. Her face though was much like Lexi's, her face was round and her eyes had a similar shape, only Lexi's eyes had more of a childish look to them.

"Look at what?" questioned Johnny as he tried to look over the wall.

We were actually locked out of the school, for some stupid and unknown reason they had closed the damn gates, then Johnny and the others had somehow found me while I was grabbing something to eat that wouldn't eat me like the food the school served would.

"Nothing." I dismissed as I grabbed the top of the wall and hoisted myself up. I almost took Peanut's head off as I swung my leg around and sat on the wall, "Now what?" I looked down at the greasers.

"Grab a ladder or somethin." suggested Vance. I nodded and swung my other leg around and lowered myself from the wall. I landed gracefully, although from such a height my feet didn't appreciate the drop.

"Alright, now…. a ladder…." I looked around, then made my way to the auto shop, however I didn't notice that Angela had taken notice to me.

I made my way into the auto shop, briefly questioning Neil if he had a ladder. He told me to take the one outside against the building, so I thanked the shop teacher and made my way to the ladder that led to the roof.

"Hey you!" I turned around, though I didn't stop trying to pull the ladder from the side of the building, sadly it was stuck on something, "What are you doing?" I scowled when I saw it was Angela.

"Hugging a tree." I replied sarcastically as I turned away from her and began to pull harder on the ladder. When a loud clang was heard the ladder began to fall towards me. I caught it and shook it a little until the lock that kept the ladder that long came undone and the ladder slid down to half its size.

"I'm serious!" cried Angela.

"So am I, isn't this tree just lovely?" I asked, "Now get lost; I've got shit to do." I carried the ladder under one of my arms across the parking lot before I propped it against the wall where I knew the greasers were waiting. I climbed up it and then sat on the wall again as I slid the ladder over the fence and allowed the greasers to climb up it. They all jumped down from the fence and after the last greaser got over, I followed after handing them the ladder.

"Thanks Mara, you took long enough." Johnny told me as they watched me hop down.

"Eh, you're lucky I didn't ditch you all." I huffed.

"You wouldn't ditch us." Peanut responded as he came up on my left side. Johnny took my right side and they both gave me teasing looks.

"Don't make me kick both your asses." I said irritably, I didn't like being teased.

"Like ya could, Mara." Peanut laughed while Johnny scoffed.

"Both you two are mean, I'm going to the girls dorm where you two can't be assholes!" I took off and I felt them watch me as I jogged to the broken fence where I hopped up onto the grass. I walked across there and jumped down the other side before entering the girls dorm.

I blinked a few times once inside to get past all the pink brightness before I headed to my room. However, before I got there I noticed a group of girls. I sat on the stairs and decided to eavesdrop.

"I heard that she slept with all the greasers." That sounded like… what's her name… Mandy? Yeah, Mandy, the head cheerleader.

"I bet she's just as much as a slut as Lola was." That was most likely… Christy? No, she was too nice to gossip like this, although there is another cheerleader that sounds similar to her.

"I think that she was expelled from all those schools because she was caught being a whore." I blinked, then my eyes narrowed. They were not talking about who I think they are….

"That Mara, such a slut." Oh hell no, not while I'm there. I leaned against the railing, my shadow falling over the group. They all turned and I gave them a sickly sweet smile which they paled at seeing.

"Such a slut, expelled for being a whore, a Lola wannabe, greasers?" I laughed as I descended the stairs again and stood in front of them, "That sounds like quite a girl….." My eyes narrowed at them and my grin faded to a scowl.

"I hate gossip, it pisses me off, and I think we all know that I can take you all on easily. So how about this, I don't kick your asses and fuck up your faces, and you shut the hell up, I ain't a slut, I haven't slept with no one, I am not like Lola nor am I a whore like yourselves." From the crowd of girls, a dark brunette walked out. I couldn't help but grin.

"Ah! Newbie! I bet you're the cause of this… you wanted to hear my reputation didn't you? Well let me enlighten you…" I walked up to her and lifted Angel by the front of her shirt, "I've been expelled for countless things, why don't I name some?" I threw her down.

"Violence," I knocked a lamp off a table, effectively breaking it, "Vandalism," from my boot I produced a pocket knife which I shined in the light, "Weapons," I grinned at them, "Foul language, truancy, misconduct, impudence…" I walked up to one of the girls and from seemingly nowhere produced something I had taken from her pocket, "Theft," I turned around and stalked up to Angela who was standing, "and the list goes on! But I think you get the picture, mess with me, and you get fucked. Just ask Hopkins, he learned his lesson. And if you start shit with me, you'll learn. I can outrun and beat up the prefects, I don't give a shit over what others think of me, and the principal can go to hell for all I care. So go ahead and try something, I dare you, newbie." And with that I stalked up the stairs. Before I left their view however, I turned to look at them again.

"Oh, and if I hear a rumor about me, or about the greasers, or about any of my friends, then you'll be the first one who's hanging in just her bra and panties from the school gate." With, what sounded like an evil laugh, I walked back to my room. When I entered I found Lexi sitting on my bed.

"Why are you laughing like a villain?" she questioned me curiously I grinned at her.

"It's called cackling, and I was just showing some bitches who's boss." I walked over to my bed and jumped onto it, I spread myself out to take up as much as my bed as possible without knocking Lexi off.

"Where were you all day anyway?" Lexi inquired. I chuckled.

"This morning I left for some food, they closed the gates so the greasers that were locked out of the school enlisted me to help them get back in, of course I helped them and got back in myself." I chuckled again after relaying this to Lexi. She just sighed.

"We were having a lock down drill that they took attendance for, you're going to get in trouble with so many absences!" Lexi warned me. I shrugged.

"Eh, I pass everything that I'm giving when I do go so I'll be fine." I dismissed, "I'm doing everything I've always done." Lexi gave me a scrutinizing look.

"Yes, but if you always do what you've always done, then you'll always get what you've always gotten." she quoted.

"I'm cool with that; I'm not looking forward to anything big. Just live my life and take everything as it comes at me and tries to kill me. After all, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger!" I replied calmly before I rolled over onto my stomach, almost knocking Lexi off in the process.

"You're fine with that? You're ok with just… just fine? You can't be, you've got to want to be somebody rather than just…. no body. I want to be a famous artist! What do you want to be Mara? You've never told me." Lexi lectured. I shrugged.

"I don't want to be anything; I'll think of that when it comes down to it. If I ever have to do something, I suppose I could be some part time job and play guitar in the park, or I could be a criminal. I bet they get paid well." Lexi gave me a serious look.

"I'm serious Mara!" Lexi huffed.

"So am I, those are my plans, guitar, part time job, live until I die. If those two jobs don't work out, steal shit, be a hit woman, I don't really care. I'm just living my life," I grinned thinking of another quote, "Don't take life so seriously, you won't get out alive."

"Maraaaaaaaaaaaaa." Lexi whined, "You need to have something to fall back on other than being a criminal!" I find it hilarious that Lexi doesn't even question me when I say that my backup is being a criminal.

"Eh, fine I'll be….. Fuck it, I don't know. I'm not going to be successful at anything." I muttered.

"Sure you will, you're great with music! So you could be a brilliant musician, and if not then you're hilarious! Be a comedian, or you could be a daredevil or a motorcycle racer because you're awesome on that…. when there aren't any trains in the way…." Lexi trailed, "Or a fight instructor or something! You're really talented!" I blinked, then gave Lexi a serious look.

"Stop with the lies, I'm allergic to bullshit." I deadpanned. Lexi pouted at me.

"But Mara! It isn't a lie! You're so talented!" Lexi protested.

"Meh…. now I'm going to sleep since my insomnia isn't being a bitch right now…" I mumbled. When Lexi's weight left the bed I took up the space she once occupied.

"Just think about it Mara!" Lexi ordered before she left my room and turned my light off. I rolled over, wide awake.

"Heh, I could be an actor too." I stared at my ceiling, not moving.

I don't know how long I stared at the ceiling, but eventually I sat up and looked at the clock. I didn't know what time I had got in, but the clock now read two in the morning. I sighed and stood from my bed.

I wasn't going to be able to sleep, so I slid out my door into the hallway and looked for anyone. When I saw no one I went up into the attic and used the lattice thing on the side of the dorm to get down. When I got down I quickly avoided the prefects and left the school grounds.

I made my way to the beach where I sat down on the end of the pier and watched the water. I did this often, it helped for some reason. I used to hate the ocean, but now it calmed me. I used to hate the salty water that burned cuts and I used to hate the fun that everyone would have swimming in it.

"Hello, Mara." I turned and saw _him_. The one who gave me that offer that I told him to fuck off on.

"Have you reconsidered my offer?" he questioned. I scowled at him.

"Get out of here, Gary, I don't want any part in your stupid plans for school domination." I snapped.

"Oh, but you will, because if you don't, the entire school will know Lexi's little secret." I showed no outward emotion even though on the inside, my inner beast was going mad with rage.

"What secret?" I asked, tilting my head to the side to further make my performance look real.

"Don't play dumb, Mara, I heard you three in the bathroom, about Lexi's family." Gary said with a smirk appearing on his face. I scowled at him.

"Say anything about that and I'll murder you!" I threatened, pointing a finger at him.

"You wouldn't kill me, you don't have the guts." countered Gary. I stood up in a flash and went to grab him. He jumped back and continued back as I went after him. He held up his hands, seeing he was in a bad position.

"Hey now friend, don't get so mad!" he said calmly, my eyes narrowed at this.

How could he be calm when he had me coming at him to attack him? I mean, I'm intimidating, and I know that he knows I'm not to be messed with.

"Now, back to my offer, I just need you as backup since you are rather intimidating, not to mention you have the greasers behind you." Garry recited his offer, "I won't tell anyone about Lexi's past if you become a bodyguard of sorts for me." I closed my eyes and put a hand to my temple. My head was pounding and I could feel myself getting angrier. I was tempted to pull out my pills, to stop my sight from going red, but I couldn't give Gary more leverage. I opened my good eye to watch Gary, to observe him and try and guess his next move.

"So what do you say?" Gary asked, holding his hand out, "Do we have a deal?" I eyed his hand, making sure he had nothing on him.

"I don't particularly like this, but it seems I have no choice. I'm not shaking your hand, but we do have a deal." I murmured, my headache was slowly getting more agonizing. I was hoping Gary would leave soon. Gary's perceptive gaze lingered on me for a few moments.

"You look like you have a migraine," he commented, but then he turned and began walking away, "I don't need you just now, but when I do need you I expect you to be a good little bodyguard." When Gary left I turned back to the water and I pulled my pill bottle from my pocket. I quickly shook it and poured a few pills in my hand. I swallowed them and I felt very calm after a few moments. I pocketed the bottle and pulled my knees to my chest.

I sighed and shook my head while watching the sun rise in the distance; it was around six in the morning now. I had gotten no sleep.

"Fuck me." I sighed, burying my face in my knees.

Now, I had a shit load of things to think about.

* * *

**Lexi's POV**

I was very worried about Mara; I could tell she wasn't sleeping again. I tried to coax her into taking sleeping pills, but she had acted insulted and refused. Now, we were in a similar position from last time when we had forced her into the girl's dorm, only now Mara was kicked out of the dorm.

Mara was kicked out because in her lack of sleep, her temper got even worse. Basically, she got kicked out for a week because she called Ms Peabody a "Fucking wrinkly sack of shit who never stops bitching" and then she called Mandy, "A fucking whore who also never stops bitching". Mara's insults were usually better when she wasn't tired.

Anyway, so now Mara was tired and had nowhere to go where she would feel semi comfortable enough to sleep. I knew that Mara had to be comfortable or drugged to the point of unconsciousness for her to get any sleep, and Mara had a hard time getting comfortable. Once she admitted to me that her insomnia was because her thoughts at night made her uncomfortable because silence is in reality louder than words.

"Mara, you need sleep or else you'll pass out!" I exclaimed as I followed Mara through New Coventry.

"I'll sleep when I can get back into the dorm; it's only for….three more days." Mara replied as we walked down the street that passed the greaser's tenements.

"Mara, you need to stay somewhere! I honestly don't know what the school was thinking…. casting you out like this… you could die and then the school could be sued!" I protested, Mara snorted.

"Who would sue the school if I die? No one, you would try but you're too shy to get anywhere." Mara snapped as the tenements came into view. Then, suddenly I got an idea.

"Hey lets go see the greasers!" I grabbed Mara's arm and dragged her to the tenements, with her giving half-hearted attempts at complaining. After I found the open window I pulled Mara in with me and I led us to where the greasers were hanging in a decent looking room that they had taken boards and boarded up the holes in the floor, ceiling, and wall.

"Hey guys!" I waved as we entered and the greasers looked up curiously. However I heard both Johnny and Peanut groan when they saw the state Mara was in.

"Fuckin hell, not this shit again." groaned Johnny, placing his bottle on a table that had one of its legs duct taped on.

"Mara, why aren'y ya sleepin this time?" Peanut asked as he put out his cigarette.

"I was kicked out of the girls dorm." admitted Mara as she walked over to the couch Johnny and Peanut were on. She slid between them and leaned her head back to stare at the ceiling. I took a seat on an empty chair that had been vacated by Norton.

"What'd ya do?" questioned Ricky from his spot on another couch.

"According to Ms Pissoff, I used foul language, I was violent, and I talked back." Mara mumbled as she decided to move herself sideways so that she was sprawled across Johnny and Peanut. She grinned up at Johnny from her spot resting her head on his arm rest.

"That ain't good, what're ya gonna do?" inquired Peanut who wasn't fazed by Mara's strangeness in the slightest, "Where ya gonna sleep?" Mara groaned.

"Hell, I don't know, I'll just stay awake and then pass out when I get back into the dorm, like Halloween." Mara replied as she closed her eyes, somewhat content with her position across Johnny and Peanut.

"That's not healthy; I ain't letting ya do that." Johnny said with a frown.

"Well, I won't find anywhere that I can be comfortable enough to sleep." Mara muttered, looking very relaxed.

"What makes ya feel comfortable?" questioned Peanut as he reached over Mara's legs to grab his drink from the table.

"Mmm…. feeling safe I s'pose." murmured Mara, sounding sluggish. I grinned, realizing she was falling asleep.

"You look like you're fallin asleep now, Mara." Johnny pointed out, Mara merely grumbled in response.

"Shut up, let me sleep while I can before my insomnia decides to be a bitch." she growled lowly and within moments, Mara was asleep. I shooed the greasers from the room, other than Johnny and Peanut since Mara was using them as her bed.

"So what do we do now?" asked Peanut quietly so that he wouldn't wake Mara.

"I don't know, she seems safe around you guys, would you guys mind letting her stay with you until she's allowed back in the dorm?"I requested, giving them puppy eyes. Johnny opened his mouth and I cut him off, "And I know you guys don't sleep in the dorms, sometimes you do but I know you guys have places outside of school that you usually sleep at." Johnny closed his mouth and I knew that I probably looked very smug.

"She can stay with me tonight," Peanut offered, "I'm goin ta be at my house; she can stay in my sisters room. Besides, my family wants ta meet Mara, I talk bout her sometimes since she's a friend and my ma and sis want to meet her."

"Ok, so when you wake her up just…. be careful, she might try and kill you when she's half asleep." I warned, walking backwards towards the door.

"Ey, Johnny, you can take her to your apartment tomorrow, and then the third day we can all stay here since we did fix up that one room." Peanut said to Johnny, and Johnny just nodded, already knowing he would lose an argument with Peanut and me.

"Good, I'm glad Mara will be able to sleep somewhere safe." I grinned at them before I left.

I was in a good mood.

* * *

**Mara's POV**

When I woke up, I found that Peanut and Johnny hadn't moved and had turned the old, somewhat broken, TV on low to watch.

"Morning." I croaked, before clearing my throat and sitting up. I swung my legs down off Peanut so that I was in the middle of the couch rather than spread out on top of Peanut and Johnny.

"Actually, its afternoon." Peanut interjected as Johnny turned off the TV that obviously had nothing good on.

"Ok, so good afternoon." I added with a nod.

"Lexi gave ya to Peanut for the night." Johnny informed me. I blinked.

"What?" I asked.

"You're staying the night at Peanut's, so that ya don't go without sleep." Johnny explained. I nodded and then sighed. I knew I wasn't getting a choice, so I decided to just go along with it.

Later on, Johnny, Peanut, and I walked to the same neighborhood that Momma lived in, only Peanut's house was a few blocks away. Then Johnny went back towards where we had come from, leaving me with Peanut.

"So tomorrow I'm staying with Johnny?" I guessed as Peanut and I walked down the sidewalk.

"Yeah, at Johnny's apartment." Peanut answered. I nodded.

"Johnny has an apartment?" I questioned.

"It's a shitty run down place, but its more home for'em than the school, and Johnny wanted ta move out of his ma's place." Peanut added. I nodded again.

"Ah, I see. So you have a sister?" I asked as Peanut lit up a cigarette. I lit up my own as he answered.

"Yeah, names Annie, she's a bit nosy, but she's a good kid, she's sixteen, two years younger than me." I always forgot that the greasers were all eighteen and were behind a year because they skipped too much and couldn't graduate. It's probably because all the high school level kids shared classes despite their grades and if they were seniors, juniors, sophomores, or freshmen.

"What bout you?" inquired Peanut, surprising me, "Do you have siblings?" I looked up at the sky as we walked and took a drag of my cigarette.

"No, I'm an only child, and I'm glad I'm an only child. I'd love a sister, but the trouble my family went through… I wouldn't want another kid to go through that shit. Lexi's like a sister to me though, I'd die for her, take a bullet, whatever." I replied.

"I'd do the same for my sister, I love'er to death. Even though we fight sometimes." Peanut grinned at me before he stopped and started walking up the driveway to a medium sized house. He opened the door and I followed him in.

"I'm home!" he called and I heard some running before Peanut was tackled by a girl that was shorter than me, but taller than Lexi. Her brown hair was cut very short with the front slightly longer than the back and her eyes were brown, much like Peanuts. All in all, she was a female version of Peanut, only not as tall.

"Larry, you're home!" she yelled, glomping him. I forgot Peanut's name was Larry…. well I remember now.

"Hey Annie, can ya let go of me before Mara makes a smartass comment?" Peanut requested. The girl let go of Peanut and looked to me before she looked me up and down.

"So you're the famous Mara," Annie held out her hand, "I'm Larry's sister Annie." I just stared at her hand.

"Sorry, I'm not a hand shake person." I told her and she just shrugged and put her hand down.

"Didn't think so, but I wanted to see what you'd do." Annie had somewhat of a greaser kind of voice, she just wasn't as obvious.

"Anyway, so why're you two here?" asked Annie. Peanut sighed.

"Mara was kicked outta the girls dorm so she needed a place ta stay, I offered her a place for tonight, tomorrow she's staying with Johnny, and then for her last day without a dorm she's staying at the tenements. Johnny and I'll probably stay with'er." Peanut explained.

"Well I'm glad you asked me!" We all turned to see a woman, who happened to be around my height, with curly auburn hair and brown eyes. She looked like a taller version of Annie, only her hair was a different shade.

"Sorry ma, it was a last minute decision." Peanut apologized, scratching the back of his neck sheepishly. She walked up to me and looked me over.

"Well, you don't look like a slut so you can stay, I'm Larry's mom, you can call me Diana." Diana said before she turned and left the small hallway we were all crowded into. Annie left into a different room and Peanut led me up some stairs. He led me into what I guessed to be his room seeing as how it was very…. Peanut-like. There were hair products on his dresser, it was a mess. I could see poorly hidden cigarette boxes, and an extra leather jacket or two was hanging somewhere.

"This is my room, I guess we can pull an air mattress or somethin out for ya… if we move some shit." And thus, we spent the rest of the day trying to move some crap out of the way. By the time dinner was ready, Peanut and I managed to get enough room to squeeze a small air mattress in his room.

"I think I should have just taken a couch or something, that was too much work for just that." I commented as we entered the dining room.

"Eh, I'd feel bad if you were stuck on the couch. Besides, you said your insomnia's a bitch if you're not comfortable, how're ya comfortable on a couch?" Peanut said as we slid into our chairs. Annie was already eating and Diana was sitting down.

"Your father's taking a late shift so he won't be back til later." Diana informed Peanut and Annie.

"Mmfk." Annie responded, food in her mouth.

"Kay." was Peanut's only response as he too had food in his mouth.

"This is really good." I complimented as I took another bite.

"Thank you Mara," Diana grinned, "Although I suppose compared to the food at the school anything is better." Peanut and I both shared looks at that. School food equals either poisoning or death. After that, dinner was rather uneventful.

Peanut and I trouped up to his room after dinner where I changed into a large long sleeved shirt and shorts that Peanut let me borrow to sleep in. I exited the bathroom to find Peanut had already changed and was already in his bed.

"Fuck, you're fast, although I had a load of piercings to clean." I mused as I walked over to my bed where I crawled in. I wrapped myself in a blanket cocoon and faced Peanut who turned out the light.

"You know, I've only had one sleepover." I informed him.

"One?" asked Peanut.

"Yeah, at Lexi's, my first and last." I commented.

"Why was it your first and last?" questioned Peanut. I grew quiet.

"My dad wasn't the greatest, especially after my mom died, so I never asked him or told him where I was going or what I was doing. I forged signatures and did whatever I wanted, but that sleepover he noticed and he yelled at me a lot when I got back, since I was just a kid I was pretty upset so I never went to another sleepover." I murmured.

"Sorry for askin." Peanut apologized.

"Its fine, it's something that's always on my mind anyway." I closed my eyes and tried to fall asleep. However I couldn't block out what Peanut said next.

"One of those thoughts that keeps you up at night."

_March 19__th__,_

_I stayed at Peanut's, it was pretty interesting I suppose. His sister is a cool person, his moms a bit strange though, she's a bit stiff and awkward, but I think if she warms up to me she'll be nicer._

_I managed to get an entire night's sleep, I don't know if it was the fact that the smell of Peanut's hair spray was surrounding me and it was a smell I associated with safe, or if it was the fact that I knew that in the same room was one of my friends._

_Friend._

_Weird word. I think I made more friends at Bullworth than anywhere else. I mean, I've always had Lexi and that was about it, but now? We have Johnny, Peanut, Norton, Lefty, Lucky, Ricky, Hal, Vance and I get along with Petey and sometimes with Jimmy._

_But back to big news. Trouble is brewing if you ask me, Gary wants me as backup, and Angela is here._

_Something is going to happen. Soon. And I'm not liking the way this is going. I might need to bring _it_ out. Or, I could always blame something. I know exactly was to blame for it all._

_March madness._

* * *

**AN  
I'm tired, I've had softball school tryouts all week, then right after that I would have practice for my league team, and then homework and food and showers and sleep and AHHHHHH.**

**I need sleep. Get some sleep Shadow. You need it.**

**Bye.**


End file.
